The Song of Heaven's Path
by GhouliXEye
Summary: After being teleported and reborn into an alternate world, Tendou Daiki now walks the path of heaven alongside the valkyries of song to protect humanity from the invading forces of Noise and Worms and most of all, prove that he is indeed worthy of the title of Kamen Rider Kabuto. OCXTsubasa AU
1. Introduction

**Hey guys and welcome to: The Song of Heaven's Path, a Kamen Rider Kabuto X Senki Zesshou Symphogear fan fiction.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Kamen Rider or Senki Zesshou Symphogear. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **This fan fiction would be vaguely connected to my other Kamen Rider stories:**

 **The Devil's Violin (Kamen Rider Kiva X Highschool DxD)**

 **The Accelerated Tridoron (Kamen Rider Drive X Accel World)**

 **Anyway here's the OC we will be following for this story whom is a descendent of Tendou Souji aka Kamen Rider Kabuto**

 **Name: Tendou Daiki**

 **Age: 17 (Before Concert Incident) 19 (After Concert Incident)**

 **Height: 6'1"**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Occupation: Part-time worker at Flower**

 **Alias: Kamen Rider Kabuto**

 **Relatives: Tendou Souji (Grandfather) Hiyori Kusakabe (Grand-Aunt) Arata Kagami (Grand-Uncle) Jyuka Tendou (Grand-Aunt) Tendou Umi (Little Sister)**

 **Hair Colour: Jet-black**

 **Hairstyle: Neat but slightly messy**

 **Eye colour: Dark Blue**

 **Hobbies: Cooking, martial arts training and motorcross**

 **Personality: A mysterious and quiet young man who often follows monk-like philosophies of peace like his grandfather. He can be rude, cocky and arrogant at times but still cares for other people and helps them when in need. However unlike his grandfather, he could get moody at times when reminded of his deceased little sister whom he failed to save when she was killed by the Worms which when fighting could get into his head at times when mentioned. This could at times leave him open and make him an easy target.**

 **Here's the summary of the story:**

 **After the Heisei Riders retired, their mantel was passed down to their sons and daughters and now their grandchildren. The various grandchildren have to now each face a certain test to earn their rights as Kamen Riders through different worlds. For this story, we follow the grandchild of Kabuto, Tendou Daiki in the world of Symphogear. He now fights as Kamen Rider Kabuto against not only the Worms but also monsters known as Noise alongside the Symphogear users while at the same time works part-time at Flower.**

 **So leave a review or pm me if you like and I'll see to it.**

 **As usual this is GhouliXEye signing out!**


	2. Prologue

**Hey guys and welcome to the prologue of The Song of Heaven's Path. But first, the obligatory disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider. All properties belong to their respective owners.**

 **This fan fiction would be vaguely connected to my other Kamen Rider stories:**

 **The Devil's Violin (Kamen Rider Kiva X Highschool DxD)**

 **The Accelerated Tridoron (Kamen Rider Drive X Accel World)**

 **And with that out of the way, here's the prologue to The Song of Heaven's Path.**

* * *

 **The Song of Heaven's Path Prologue**

It was a stormy afternoon, the rain poured down heavily setting the mood as a young 15 year old girl with short dirty green hair and aquamarine eyes held a bouquet of flowers in her hands. She was clearly drenched from head to toe by the rain as she stood at a bus stop.

She had a grim expression on her face almost as if she was holding in a cry.

A bus then pulls over and she gets on.

' _With eight-thousand and eight voices, calling and coughing blood, the lesser cuckoo. That little bird was said to continue singing as it coughed up blood. My best friend was the same way, singing without end. She continued to sing even as she bled. Beside her were not only her fellow valkyries but a red clad warrior, one who walked the path of heaven and the one to rule everything. To me they were irreplaceable almost like family but ended up paying the cost in blood to save us all.'_

The bus stops and they both get off to enter a cemetery filled with lots of grave stones with recent dates engraved on them, showing that a crisis of sorts has claimed the lives of many not long ago. The girl kept walking till she stopped in front of four graves. On the grave stones each read the following names: Tachibana Hibiki, Kazanari Tsubasa, Chris Yukine and Tendou Daiki. Under each gravestone was a picture of each after mentioned person and in the middle was a fifth picture that was torn, one that showed all four happily posing in the picture.

Upon seeing the pictures, the greenhead then drops the bouquet and lets out the flood gates as she breaks down on her knees.

"Hibiki…Daiki-san…Tsubasa-san…Chris-san…" she got out between sobs as she stared at the pictures. "I want to see you all…"

"Please I can't go on without you all…"

"Minna… please come back…." She got out before crying her heart out.

In the distance, a person who resembled the picture of Daiki only with grey eyes instead stood there watching from afar under a tree. He then slams the tree with his fists while tears fell from his eyes as he grits his teeth in anger.

Suddenly, he hears the sound of footsteps behind him only to turn to see a figure staring back at him clad in silver and red armour in the style of a rhino beetle complete with a helmet with a red rhino beetle horn and big blue insect eyes as the visor. He also wore a belt with a red mechanical rhino beetle as the buckle.

The person widens his teary eyes in shock and could not get a single word out.

"She's alive…" was all the figure said.

* * *

 **(Opening)**

Twenty shadowy figures could be seen standing at different spots of a cliff side with a dark thunderstorm booming…

 _ **I am thou…**_

The camera pans to show one half of the group of shadowy figures…

 _ **Thou art I…**_

The camera pans to show the other half of the group of shadowy figures…

 _ **Thou has chosen the path of heaven…**_

The camera then pans to one of the figures…

The figure is revealed to be Kamen Rider Kabuto…

 **(Insert Next Level by YU-KI)**

 **(Instrumental)**

The screen is then covered by a set of insect wings before several bullet holes were shot through it. The scene then shows several shots Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked form with reflections of a certain drawing showing on the reflection of his armour before the set of insect wings got cut down by Kabuto himself while standing up.

The scene then shows the inside of an abandoned building with several Worms and Noise appearing inside it along with Kabuto in his rider form kneeling down with a pose. The camera then shows Kabuto at different angles before he jumps offscreen. It then shows Kabuto riding off on the Kabuto Extender.

 **Kimi ga negau koto nara**

The scene then switches to Kabuto on the Kabuto Extender once more riding past the front of a warehouse before switching a complex showing Daiki, Hibiki and Tsubasa facing away at different angles.

 **Subete ga genjitsu ni naru darou**

The three then started walking away from each other with the camera panning to each of their faces.

 **Erabareshi mono naraba**

The scene then shows a meteor crash land into the middle of the city. It then switches then to a group of Worms with static screens on their faces before revealing the faces of several citizens.

 **Bousou wo hajimeteru**

An insect wing the passes by replacing the Worms with the people whose faces were on the screen of each respective Worm. The scene then changes to show the the top of the Tokyo tower from the bottom with a ray of sunlight flashing beside it.

 **Sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mahou**

The scene then switches to show Daiki with a helmet on riding the Kabuto Extender to the middle of a road. Before Daiki could shown getting off the bike without his helmet walking away from the bike with a reflection of Daiki with the helmet still on the Kabuto extender going backwards while the actual Daiki walked towards the screen.

 **Jikan ga nai**

It then switches back to the front of the same warehouse this time with Tsubasa riding on her bike with a helmet on with a van following behind then to a public road in the city with logo of ZECT showing up next to the screen.

 **Moving fast, kokoro mo**

The scene the shows a split screen of Hibiki's and Umi's body on each half with a sketchbook showing a drawing next to them moving from top to bottom as they face the screen which was covered in some sort of green liquid. The screen then shows the drawing once more on the sketchbook before blurring out to focus on the green liquid on the screen.

 **Tokei hashirase**

The scene then shows Tsubasa standing in the rain before putting up her hand to show the same drawing on it before switching to Daiki and Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked form walking through each other.

 **Ashita no sono saki e**

The camera the shows Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked form and Daiki facing away from each other with Daiki watching a young Daiki run away. The scene then changes to the inside of a collapsed burning house with Daiki this time facing the screen and Kabuto facing the burning house.

The scene then switches to the same burning house this time with a young Daiki holding a dying Umi in his arms while she reaches for his brother's face.

The scene then switches to Daiki once more grabbing the Kabuto belt before switching once more to the Daiki and Umi with Umi managing to touch Daiki's face with Daiki holding onto to it as well.

The scene then finally changes to the Kabuto Zecter's horn being flipped initiating the Cast off.

 **Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi**

Kabuto then stands inside the abandoned building as the Masked form armour flies off him with the camera zooming towards him.

 **Umarekawaru**

Camera the shows the horn flip up onto Kabuto's helmet at different angles changing him into his Rider form.

 **Nani mieru**

Kabuto the stands in the building in his masked form while explosions happen around him with a insect wing changing the scene to show a close up of his helmet.

 **Speed koeteku motion**

Another set of insect wings then switches the scene to show Kabuto running through the explosions in the building.

 **Ittai jibun negai**

It then changes to show Hibiki/Umi once more staring at the green spotted screen once in terror.

 **Dare no tsuyosa**

It then switches to the sketchbook with the drawing on it being dumped with the green liquid before changing to Tsubasa's hand once more with the drawing disappearing from her hand.

 **Shinjirareru**

Tsubasa then holds the same hand to her chest before screaming in tears in the middle of the rain.

 **Kousoku no…**

Kabuto then can be seen punching and kicking away a few Worms away while in Clock-up while several ZECT soldiers were sent flying in the opposite direction in slow motion.

 **Vision minogasu-na**

Kabuto is then seen standing in front of the same warehouse while the camera goes around him before switching to his face.

 **Tsuite-koreru nara**

The screen is then covered by the same set of insect wings revealing the title with Kabuto logo: **The Song of Heaven's Path**

* * *

 _ **Two years ago…**_

"Nii…chan."

The flames surrounded them, showing no sign of stopping as it continued to burn.

The house was in shambles, Daiki watched in horror as his little sister, Umi lay in his arms bleeding out near death's door.

Their father who was in the Kabuto armour was fighting against an onslaught of Worms that have invaded their home. Thought it was clear that he was being overwhelmed and could not keep up.

"Hang in there Umi! We'll get out of here alive I promise!" Daiki cried out with tears in his eyes.

The girl smiled as she bled before slowly raising her fragile hand and pats his older brother's cheek.

Her skin was pale and she was losing a lot of blood.

"…N-no…Onii-chan… d-don't …worry about me." She coughed up some blood.

"How could I not?!"Daiki cried out. "Please just stay with me! We'll be fine!" The boy held his little sister's hand. No strength or warmth can be felt from her hand.

"…..Thank you Onii-chan…I'm happy…to have a brother like you…"

Umi was still smiling despite being in pain.

"If I were…to die here…please just promise me...one thing."

"W-what are you saying?!Don't say that! I want you to live dammit! Otou-san will beat these Worms and we'll be fine!"

His tears were endless.

He knew that she was gonna die and he knows it.

Trying to deny it was just foolish.

"Please…Onii-chan…promise me…that you will continue to live…don't give up on life…"

"…I will…" Daiki replied holding her hand on his cheel.

Her hand that was patting Daiki's cheek drops slowly.

"…Thank you….."

Those were her last words.

She died smiling in Daiki's arms.

"UUUUUUUMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

It was in wee hours in the morning, Daiki finds himself jerked up on his bed drenched in sweat and breathing heavily.

"Arghhh…." Groaned Daiki as he got onto his feet and off the bed.

He has been having these nightmares for quite a while ever since he arrived in this world and so far has been doing a number on him. Daiki still remembers that very day when that incident happened and it has been sunk deep in his memory waiting to be reminded of every time those nightmares pop up.

"Umi…" Daiki got out remembering the day of the attack.

But enough of that. So far the world Daiki arrived in has been pretty retro or at least it was to Daiki. Where Daiki was from, it was the 2060s and this world seemed like it was stuck in the 2030s with their oddly shaped buildings, hologram billboards, upside-down trains and other high-tech amenities. But Daiki was able to adapt to the changes pretty quick though it has only been a week. Throughout the week he was able to get a pretty decent apartment thanks to Takeshi-sensei aka Kamen Rider Ichigo and land a good part-time job as a cook at an okonomiyaki restaurant called Flower thanks to the kind owner. Anyway, he was told that the Worms were here and he was sent here to this world to not only destroy them but prove that he was worthy of the title of Kamen Rider Kabuto. Though none has showed up just yet, he had to be ready for anything and it seems that this world or at least a certain company is aware of the Worms since ZECT was also present in this world.

"Well can't keep the customers waiting…" Daiki said shaking off the morning headache and leaving the bedroom.

After a quick workout, shower and breakfast, Daiki went out, got on his regular bike and left for work. He did have his Kabuto extender to ride on but figured that once he starts fighting as Kabuto, Zect would definitely come after him and riding on the Kabuto extender normally without the armour is like putting a huge target on his back.

As he arrived at his work place, he quickly parked his bike and entered.

Upon hearing the door being opened, Daiki's boss who was preparing the tables, turned to me with a smile.

"Ah, Daiki-san, so glad that you're here." His boss said while adjusting the tables. "Now go hurry up and get ready, those students from Lydian will be here in an hour for their breakfast."

"I'm on it boss." Replied Daiki as he made his way behind the counter to prepare for the morning rush. With his apron on, he got to preparing the ingredients for the first batch of okonomiyaki. When he first showed his boss his cooking skills, she was astounded that it tasted just like hers if not better. Daiki was taught by his late grandfather, Tendou Souji on the basics of cooking and from there he became a world-class chef or at least that what his fellow rider peers say. He would always be put in charge of cooking no matter what even during their Heisei rider gatherings. Many of his peers such as Tomari Ryoma, Kenzaki Shiro and Kadoya Ryota would always be present at these gatherings just to taste his food. And so far, it seems that people from this world were also blown away by his culinary skills. Among them were the after mentioned Lydian students.

Not far from here is the prestigious music school known only as Lydian Private Music Academy where as it says in its name, music is promoted. Many dedicated people or students whom desire a career in the music industry would usually have this school as their starting point to fame. Many have been successful over the years through Lydian's top notch music and singing education, but out of all of them the one Pop-Idol duo known as Zwei Wing is usually the first to come to mind. The two were a huge sensation when they first started out and now with several albums out, tons of live performances worldwide and their songs hitting the bill board's number one nearly fifteen times, it was a no brainer that Lydian's entrance exams would be packed every year. Even Daiki was guilty of owning a few of their CDs and would listen to them anytime he gets the chance.

An hour later, the customers of Lydian arrived and thus begins another day of work for Daiki though he enjoys it. He still does enjoy cooking for people especially for his younger sister Umi. Though she passed on, Daiki would always remember the smile on her face every time she takes a bite of one of his many dishes. He would sometimes be teased by a few of rider peers as a sis-con because of that but came to accept it as a compliment no matter how shameful.

While Daiki was preparing a few more orders, he hears the door open and turns to see two familiar faces.

"Welcome you two. The regular as usual I presume?"

"Yes please! You and Oba-chan's okonomiyaki are to die for you know?" chimed a voice belonging to a short cream coloured haired girl named Tachibana Hibiki, who was about four years younger than Daiki with two red hair clips on both sides of her hair and dark orange eyes. Next to her was Kohinata Miku who is the same age as Hibiki, only with short dirty green hair and aquamarine eyes. They were both regulars here at Flower only that weren't Lydian students and Daiki has gotten to know them better during his time here. One of the reasons mainly was because Hibiki reminds him of Umi.

"Haha! You exaggerate too much Hibiki-san." Laughed Daiki as the two took their seats at the counter.

"No I'm serious! You and Oba-chan should be world-class chefs and maybe expand Flower all over the globe." Exclaimed Hibiki.

"I would have to agree with Hibiki here," added Miku. "You two should probably think of maybe advertising this place so that more people would know of this place."

Daiki shakes his head in response and points a single finger to the sky.

"My Ojii-chan once said this: A truly famous store does not put out advertisements." He says stoically while putting his hand down to continue cooking.

"Mou, another one of your Ojii-san's quotes…" Hibiki pouted.

"Your Ojii-chan must be a really wise man." Smiled Miku.

"He is indeed…" Daiki replied remembering the tales of his grandfather that he was told of as a child. "Anyway, here are your orders you two."

Daiki places two plates of okonomiyaki with two bowls of rice in front of them.

"Thanks!" The two thanked. "Itadakimasu!"

While Miku was about to start eating, she and Daiki were surprised to see that Hibiki started to gobble her food down like a hungry wolf on a sheep.

Miku sighed at Hibiki's lack of table manners while Daiki just slightly chuckled. "I suggest that you slow down or you'll choke Hibiki-san."

And just like he predicted, Hibiki started to choke a second after he said that. Daiki quickly poured a glass of water which he quickly handed over to Miku. Miku then gives the glass to Hibiki who downed it instantly before gasping for air right after.

"I know you think my food is really good but you really shouldn't risk choking yourself just to get it down."

"Sorry Daiki-san but it's just that we can't risk eating slow or we'll be late." Hibiki replied after gaining back some oxygen.

"Late for what exactly?"

"For our first Zwei Wing concert of course!" replied Hibiki excitedly.

"Wow really?"

Miku nodded. "It honestly kinda surprised me at first, but I was able to win some free tickets so I invited Hibiki."

"Don't you two have school today?"

"Nope, we lucked out and the school was cancelled for two days." Replied Miku. "Though it was strange that we were informed about it but wasn't given a reason."

"Hey don't worry about that now Miku! We are about to go to our first Zwei Wing concert today so we shouldn't worry about things like this."

"You're right," giggled Miku. "Let's finish our food then we can go prepare ourselves for the concert later today."

"Hai!" Hibiki exclaimed before going back to her food.

"Hope you two have fun then." Daiki smiled before returning to his cooking.

* * *

 _ **Inside a school…**_

"Wonder why school got cancelled today…"muttered a janitor as he was cleaning the empty school's floors with a mop. "Oh well…no classes means I don't have to clean up after those rowdy students."

The school seemed fairly empty that day due to the announcement of a two day cancellation of school from the principal and higher-ups of the school staff. Which caused an uproar of joy when it was announced throughout the school's intercom.

While the janitor was cleaning near the entrance of the school, he notices a man in a hoodie with covering his face walking into the school. Thinking it was just a random visitor, he walks up to inform the man that the school was closed and that only school staff were the only ones allowed in.

"Excuse me," the janitor walks up. "The school is closed today, do mind coming another time?"

But just as he was finishing his sentence, the hooded man at lightning speed, zips towards the janitor and grabs him by the neck while raising him in the air.

The janitor who was in complete panic started to struggle as the man continued to choke the life out of him. While still caught in the man's grasp, the janitor notices at the corner of his eye a female teacher who was walking towards them.

At first he thought he was saved as he expected the teacher to quickly run over and save him from the crazed hooded lunatic who was strangling him. But he then realized something seemed off.

The teacher just continued to walk calmly towards them, without showing any sort of reaction except for the small smile on her face.

The man's confusion quickly turned to shock as he sees before very eyes, the woman started to morph.

It was then terror struck him as the once human teacher morphed into what looked like a green bug-like monster with a face of fangs without any eyes and a huge shell like body giving the look of a hunchback.

He then turns back to the man that was still holding him who gave the janitor a smirk before also morphing into the same green bug-like monster.

The janitors fear levels were through the roof as he pleaded for his life, as he could see his demise about to come from those monsters. He wanted to yell for help in hopes that someone outside the school would hear him but the grab on his neck from the monster would not let him.

Throughout the school, a portion of the school's staff stood up and also turned into the same bug-like monsters causing panic and fear in every room and hallway.

The janitor could see at the corner of his eye a few victims trying to escape the room only to be immediately blocked and killed by one of the monsters. The monster who still had him by the neck seemed to the janitor was about to do the same.

Seeing the raised tentacle arm of the monster about to strike him, the janitor closed his eyes and braced himself.

But instead of hearing his own flesh being torn, gunshots instead replaced it causing him to open his to see a group of soldiers before him open fire at the monster who now instead focused its attention on them after being shot repeatedly on the back causing the janitor to fall onto the ground.

The soldiers wore a black combat suit complete with protective gear including a bullet-proof vest and a black helmet with clear black eyes, antennae and a pincer-like mouth piece resembling the look of an ant. They were also armed with what seems to be a black armed gun shaped like a bulb with a silver piece at the end where the ammo is released and a handle at the side to hold on. On their armour was the ZECT logo printed on.

Behind them was a middle-aged man who seemed to be the commander and had an earpiece and wore a black suit.

"Take them all out and see to any victims!" Ordered the commander which the soldiers obediently complied as a few quickly attacked the monster that was choking the janitor while the rest splited up in groups, trying to take out the monsters throughout the school.

The commander quickly makes his way to the flustered and scarred janitor who was trying to get oxygen back into his system.

"Are you ok?" asked the commander to which the janitor weakly nodded.

"Good, now get out of here and stay outside the school."Said the commander. "Another team will be coming to pick you to the nearest hospital."

The janitor nods before quickly retreating to the exits.

The commander then finds his earpiece ringing to which he answered.

" _Commander! We've located the worm causing this, he's at the principal's office!"_

"Good, do not engage just yet!" Ordered the commander. "I'll be on my way!"

The commander then hangs up the call.

"He'll be here…I'm sure of it…" The commander then makes his way up to the principal's office. On the way there, he passes by a few fights between the worms and his soldiers which he quickly tells the victims who were escaping to wait at the exits for help.

After making his way the third floor, he sees his some of his soldiers preparing for the attack on the worm while near the principal's office's doors.

"What's the situation?" asks the commander as he approaches.

"Sir, the teams are still engaging with the worms and almost all of the citizens are outside of the premises." Replied of his soldiers.

"So the worm we're looking for is in there right?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright prepare to engage then." Ordered the commander as the soldiers quickly readied their weapons with one with his hand on the door knob awaiting the commander's orders.

"Three…two…"

"ONE!" yelled the commander prompting the soldier to quickly open the door.

A dark office with the blinders closed greeted their eyes as they slowly walked in ready to shoot at whatever moves that isn't each other.

The room was quiet…too quiet in fact. The soldiers slowly checked every corner while bracing themselves for battle.

"Look out!" yelled the commander but was too late as the worm quickly attacked one of the soldiers from the ceiling. The soldier was knocked back causing everybody else to start shooting. The worm after being shot a few times landed on the ground.

The worm suddenly started making some screeches before a light blood-red colour started forming on the green worm's body. The worm then started to molt, revealing it's complete form. It had a dark blue body with orange spines around it and a more humanoid body compared to the green hunched back version.

"Attack!" ordered the commander as every soldier fired at the worm but to no avail.

The worm using its claws, knocked a few nearby soldiers away causing them to fly and crash into walls and ruin the furniture of the office.

But before any other soldiers could lay any other shots on it, the worm suddenly vanished before their eyes, only to have themselves hit and sent flying seconds later.

The majority of the soldiers in the group were left unconscious by the worm with the remaining next to their commander's side trying to defend him.

"Stand your ground men!"

The remaining soldiers tried taking shots at the worm while a few others when in for melee attacks with the knife that was built into the arm gun only for the bullets to once again do nothing to the worm and for the melee soldiers to be knocked out, joining the rest of their unconscious teammates.

"Come on….I know you're out there…." muttered the commander as he watches his soldiers get decimated by the worm.

But right when the worm was about to go for the commander after taking out the soldiers, a figure crashes into the dark office through the window causing the sun's blinding rays to enter while ripping the blinders of the windows. The commander was only able to see the silhouette of the figure due to the sun's rays blinding him.

The figure was armoured and had the rhino-beetle horn but everything else was covered by the light which concealed the figure's look.

Catching the attention of the worm, the worm then quickly vanishes once more.

However, the figure just stood still before hitting the side of his waist with the palm of his hand.

 **[Clock Up]**

The figure then also vanishes before the commander's eyes. Several clashes could be heard between the worm and the figure as they battled.

 **[One]**

 **[Two]**

 **[Three]**

"Rider…Kick…" said a young sounding voice.

 **[Rider Kick]**

 **[Clock over]**

An explosion could be heard followed by a blue cloud of smoke with the figure appearing behind it.

"So you're here…" said the commander. "Took you long enough…"

The figure did not answer.

"You know that I can't just let you go off like this…"

The commander then takes out a gun and points it at the figure.

"Just hand it over, you know that your little sister wouldn't want this."

Finally the figure speaks.

"Don't you ever mention her!" threatened the figure but the commander kept a firm stance.

"Fine. But just so you know, ZECT will be coming for your head if you keep this up."

"Let them…after what they did to me…I rather them come to me so that they can die by my hands."

"But why do this? Can't you just leave it all behind and go back to your family?!"

The figure went silent again and doesn't respond.

"Answer me dammit!"yelled the commander.

The figure then speaks.

"I'm sorry…" was all the figure said before vanishing before the commander's eyes.

 **[Clock Up]**

Left alone, the commander hears the rest of his soldiers approaching.

"One day kid…, I'll make you come to your senses." The commander then leaves the room.

* * *

 **And that's it for the prologue. Uploads for my stories are pretty slow so don't expect a chapter to come too fast. For now, here's a sneak preview of the next chapter!**

"You're taking things too seriously, Tsubasa."

"Yeah, Miku told me to come with you."

"Worm…"

"K-Kanade!"

"Henshin."

 **Hope you all enjoyed it, and as usual leave me a review and pm me if you like or even follow or favourite this story! As usual, this is GhouliXEye signing out!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and welcome to the chapter 1 of The Song of Heaven's Path.**

 **New Universe Returns: Well I from the beginning, had decided that Kanade would not have a happy ending, so it is between letting her die or leaving her in a coma which I know could be possible due to Kabuto's clock up only managing to save her but leaving her in a coma or just saving her. But in the end, after thinking it through, I found out the perfect way in my opinion to handle this.**

 **Kamencolin: *Prologue* you mean and also thanks for being interested enough to read it.**

 **felipexza: Read on to find out…**

 **Now for the obligatory disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider. All properties belong to their respective owners.**

 **This fan fiction would be vaguely connected to my other Kamen Rider stories:**

 **The Devil's Violin (Kamen Rider Kiva X Highschool DxD)**

 **The Accelerated Tridoron (Kamen Rider Drive X Accel World)**

 **And with that out of the way, here's the first chapter of The Song of Heaven's Path**

 **The Song of Heaven's Path Chapter 1: The Swan Song of the Shattered Spear**

* * *

 _ **Two years ago…**_

The sun was near setting as Daiki can be seen running back down the streets of a particular town close to the sea while in his school uniform with his school bag and what seems to be a gift bag in both his hands.

" _Crap! Umi is going back soon! Hopefully I'm not too late!"_

It was his little sister birthday he himself planned with his parents and of course he wasn't going to miss it for world. Running like his life depended on it, he manages to reach to the entrance of the Tendou residence. Daiki took a few seconds to catch his breath until the door of his home opened up to reveal four people inside.

One was a man who was in his early 40s. He was Daiki's father, the current Kamen Rider Kabuto.

The other three were teens the same age as him with one having neat brown hair and black eyes, the second having black hair with red highlights and dark grey eyes and the last one with wavy light grey hair and aquamarine eyes. They were Kagami Ryuji, Daiki's cousin and son of the current Kamen Rider Gattack, Tomari Ryoma, son of the current Kamen Rider Drive and his cousin, Shijima Yu the son of the current Kamen Rider Mach. The three were Daiki's best friends and they treated each other like brothers.

"Dude come on! You were supposed to be in charge of cooking!" exclaimed Ryuji as he ran out of the door to Daiki's side.

"Sorry man, I had to pick up a gift for her…" Daiki got out while catching his breath.

"Well quickly get in Daiki, Umi-chan is coming in two hours!" said Ryoma by the side.

Getting inside, Daiki gave brief greeting to as many guests who came as he could as he sprinted into the kitchen to prepare the food. The guests consisted of not only other Tendou family members but also other people like the Kurenais, the Kadoyas and the Somas.

After two hours passed, everything went along as a typical surprise birthday would. Umi returned home with a surprised look on her face when everybody popped out from their hiding spots to surprise the birthday girl. The party was a success in Daiki's book.

As midnight drew closer, the guests gave their goodbyes and left one by one as the party concluded. Daiki was sitting outside as he stares into the starry night sky until he feels something hugging him from behind nearly making him fall over.

"Onii-chan!" Umi hugged from behind, pressing her weight on Daiki's back.

"Hey quit pushing or I'll fall!" laughed Daiki as he tried holding the little girl's weight.

"Sorry but thanks for the party Onii-chan~" chimed Umi. "Promise me you'll throw another one next year."

"Of course, anything for you." replied Daiki giving her a warm smile.

"Yay!" Umi out of nowhere gave Daiki a small kiss on the cheek, turning the older sibling red.

"Hey..what was that for?" Daiki asked while Umi gave a little giggle. "You know we're siblings right?"

Seeing and hearing his little sister's cute laugh, he could not help but join in.

The two then shared a small laughing session under the starry night sky without a care in the world.

* * *

 **(Opening)**

Twenty shadowy figures could be seen standing at different spots of a cliff side with a dark thunderstorm booming…

 _ **I am thou…**_

The camera pans to show one half of the group of shadowy figures…

 _ **Thou art I…**_

The camera pans to show the other half of the group of shadowy figures…

 _ **Thou has chosen the path of heaven…**_

The camera then pans to one of the figures…

The figure is revealed to be Kamen Rider Kabuto…

 **(Insert Next Level by YU-KI)**

 **(Instrumental)**

The screen is then covered by a set of insect wings before several bullet holes were shot through it. The scene then shows several shots Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked form with reflections of a certain drawing showing on the reflection of his armour before the set of insect wings got cut down by Kabuto himself while standing up.

The scene then shows the inside of an abandoned building with several Worms and Noise appearing inside it along with Kabuto in his rider form kneeling down with a pose. The camera then shows Kabuto at different angles before he jumps offscreen. It then shows Kabuto riding off on the Kabuto Extender.

 **Kimi ga negau koto nara**

The scene then switches to Kabuto on the Kabuto Extender once more riding past the front of a warehouse before switching to a complex showing Daiki, Hibiki and Tsubasa facing away from each other at different angles.

 **Subete ga genjitsu ni naru darou**

The three then started walking away from each other with the camera panning to each of their faces.

 **Erabareshi mono naraba**

The scene then shows a meteor crash land into the middle of the city. It then switches then to a group of Worms with static screens on their faces before revealing the faces of several citizens.

 **Bousou wo hajimeteru**

An insect wing the passes by replacing the Worms with the people whose faces were on the screen of each respective Worm. The scene then changes to show the the top of the Tokyo tower from the bottom with a ray of sunlight flashing beside it.

 **Sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mahou**

The scene then switches to show Daiki with a helmet on riding the Kabuto Extender to the middle of a road. Before Daiki could shown getting off the bike without his helmet walking away from the bike with a reflection of Daiki with the helmet still on the Kabuto extender going backwards while the actual Daiki walked towards the screen.

 **Jikan ga nai**

It then switches back to the front of the same warehouse this time with Tsubasa riding on her bike with a helmet on with a van following behind then to a public road in the city with logo of ZECT showing up next to the screen.

 **Moving fast, kokoro mo**

The scene the shows a split screen of Hibiki's and Umi's body on each half with a sketchbook showing a drawing next to them moving from top to bottom as they face the screen which was covered in some sort of green liquid. The screen then shows the drawing once more on the sketchbook before blurring out to focus on the green liquid on the screen.

 **Tokei hashirase**

The scene then shows Tsubasa standing in the rain before putting up her hand to show the same drawing on it before switching to Daiki and Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked form walking through each other.

 **Ashita no sono saki e**

The camera the shows Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked form and Daiki facing away from each other with Daiki watching a young Daiki run away. The scene then changes to the inside of a collapsed burning house with Daiki this time facing the screen and Kabuto facing the burning house.

The scene then switches to the same burning house this time with a young Daiki holding a dying Umi in his arms while she reaches for his brother's face.

The scene then switches to Daiki once more grabbing the Kabuto belt before switching once more to the Daiki and Umi with Umi managing to touch Daiki's face with Daiki holding onto to it as well.

The scene then finally changes to the Kabuto Zecter's horn being flipped initiating the Cast off.

 **Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi**

Kabuto then stands inside the abandoned building as the Masked form armour flies off him with the camera zooming towards him.

 **Umarekawaru**

Camera the shows the horn flip up onto Kabuto's helmet at different angles changing him into his Rider form.

 **Nani mieru**

Kabuto the stands in the building in his masked form while explosions happen around him with a insect wing changing the scene to show a close up of his helmet.

 **Speed koeteku motion**

Another set of insect wings then switches the scene to show Kabuto running through the explosions in the building.

 **Ittai jibun negai**

It then changes to show Hibiki/Umi once more staring at the green spotted screen in terror.

 **Dare no tsuyosa**

It then switches to the sketchbook with the drawing on it being dumped with the green liquid before changing to Tsubasa's hand once more with the drawing disappearing from her hand.

 **Shinjirareru**

Tsubasa then holds the same hand to her chest before screaming in tears in the middle of the rain.

 **Kousoku no…**

Kabuto then can be seen punching and kicking away a few Worms away while in Clock-up while several ZECT soldiers were sent flying in the opposite direction in slow motion.

 **Vision minogasu-na**

Kabuto is then seen standing in front of the same warehouse while the camera goes around him before switching to his face.

 **Tsuite-koreru nara**

The screen is then covered by the same set of insect wings revealing the title with the Kabuto logo: **The Song of Heaven's Path**

* * *

 _ **Four hours ago…**_

Daiki was busy cleaning the tables as he waved goodbye to the last of the customers that day. He and his boss were about to close up shop for the day.

"Good job, Daiki-san. Your cooking skills really helped us get by the lunch rush." Complimented the boss as she walked over to check on her employee.

"Don't sweat it boss," Daiki said once again raising a single index finger into the air. "After all, my Ojii-chan once said this: Each meal only happens once in your life, so make each one the most important."

"Haha, you really look up to your Ojii-chan don't you?" chuckled the boss, with Daiki smiling back in response.

*DING*

The sound of the door bell could be heard as someone entered the restaurant.

Daiki was about to turn around to tell the person that they were closed and that they should come tomorrow if they want to eat but was instead surprised to see that it was Miku of all people to be back in the restaurant. In her hands, Daiki could see her clutching what seems to be a concert ticket.

* * *

 _ **Present…**_

"Wait, Miku told you what?!" exclaimed Hibiki.

The two were near the entrance of a sort of futuristic stadium, where thousands of Zwei Wing fans as far as the eye gather just to see the idol duo sing their hearts out for them. It was mind-boggling to say the least. To think that Zwei Wing would have such a hardcore audience that some even had bought their own Zwei Wing merchandise to the concert just to show their support. Daiki and Hibiki were trapped in the crowd while lining up just to get their tickets. Hibiki had arrived on the scene earlier and after a whole two hours of waiting, the line had barely moved.

"Yeah, Miku-san told me to come with you."Replied Daiki. "She wanted me to make sure you don't lose your way."

"Apparently her grandmother got into an accident earlier today and now she and her family are packing up to go make sure she's alright."

"Well hopefully she's fine," said Hibiki "I guess you'll be accompanying me then. You got the ticket?"

"Have it right here." Daiki reveals said ticket from his jacket.

"Great!" Hibiki smiled. "Still though, I never would've thought Miku would ask you of all people to accompany me to a Zwei Wing concert of all things."

"Well, it may not look like it, but I am a Zwei Wing fan."

"Wait really?!" Hibiki exclaimed astonished by the fact that a person like Daiki who was usually the quiet, mysterious yet friendly Flower part-timer would be a fan of an idol group.

"I'm just a casual fan though. I usually don't like being involved in pop idol fandoms or even paid much attention to them, but I can't deny that some of Zwei Wing's music is heaven to my ears. Fun fact, Zwei Wing are currently students at Lydian, the music academy near Flower."

"Wow! Mind telling me more about them?! Please….?!" Hibiki begged with a glint of wonderment in her eyes after being told that the popular idol duo were students at an academy near to her favourite okonomiyaki restaurant. To Daiki, it was like if Umi had a twin it would be Hibiki.

"Hai, hai…" Daiki smiled, "We'll talk about them while we wait in line ok?" Which Hibiki nodded excitedly in response, and the two talked the hours away while waiting in line for their seats.

* * *

 _ **Backstage…**_

Inside the stadium's backstage area, there were multiple workers all running around setting up and putting the final touches to the upcoming concert in order to make sure everything goes according to plan. While the workers were hard at work, a bluenette girl with violet eyes in a white hooded poncho covering up her dress with a lock of her own hair poking out under her hood could be seen sitting curled up behind a giant metal crate with a hands put together as if she was praying for something. Her name was Kazanari Tsubasa, one half of the pop idol duo, Zwei Wing.

Just then, she hears a familiar voice with the owner of said voice walking up to her.

"This feels awkward, doesn't it?"

"It's this idleness before the show that makes me feel restless."

The owner of the voice sits on a small crate adjacent of Tsubasa. The person was a redhead girl with a wild puffy hairstyle and matching red eyes. She was also wearing the same white poncho which covered her dress only this time with the hood up revealing her after-mentioned hair as she scratches away an itch on her head after having the hood on for too long. Her name was Amou Kanade, the other half of Zwei Wing.

"I wanna go all out as soon as possible, but of course they wouldn't let me." the redhead complained.

"Y-Yeah…" replied the bluenette in an anxious tone catching the attention of Kanade.

"Tsubasa, you're nervous aren't you?" teased the redhead with a smile causing Tsubasa to go red.

"O-Of course I am!" Tsubasa blurted out before turning her head away to the side in order to hide her embarrassment. "Sakurai told me that today is crucial."

Kanade in response cheekily gave Tsubasa a small flick to the forehead bringing back the bluenette.

"You're too serious!" said Kanade as she tried to lighten the bluenette's mood.

Suddenly another voice joins them, only this time sounding a lot more deep and masculine.

"Kanade, Tsubasa. There you are."

The two turn to see the voice belonging to a tall, muscular man with red hair in the style of a loin's mane with the side burns forming a sort of beard till the tip of his chin and golden eyes with sharp red eyebrows. The man wore a red business suit with a dark green tie. The man's name was Kazanari Genjurou, the commander of the 2nd Division and Tsubasa's uncle.

"Commander." Said Tsubasa looking up to the man.

"Well, if it isn't Mr Old Man Genjurou!" Said Kanade jokingly addressing the man. "Came to wish us good luck, I presume?"

"Just to be sure, today is…" Genjurou started but got cut off.

"Today is crucial, right?" Kanade cut off. "We know, we know!"

"Just be sure that that hunk of rock doesn't blow up in our faces and we'll be fine!"

The redhead waved off after being reminded about the day's importance by Genjurou multiple times before and was frankly getting a little sick of it.

"Good to hear." Smiled Genjurou. "Because today's concert will determine the fate of the human race."

* * *

 _ **Underground Lab…**_

Several meters beneath the stadium, lies an underground lab where a group of scientists were setting up the necessary equipment for their experiment which involved what Kanade called the 'hunk of rock' which is a slab of stone with what seems to be a metal pattern and spines sticking out of it placed on a pedestal with the word 'Neshutan' spelled in a hologram in front all under an observation deck with what seems to be three laser cannons attached to cables aimed directly at it from three sides.

Among the group of scientists, one of them stood out prominently as she dug into her lab coat to answer her ringing phone.

"Hello~! This is Sakurai Ryouko speaking!" She cheerfully chimed."Our preparations are complete!"

The after mentioned Sakurai Ryouko indeed stood out from the other scientists with her long brown hair tied up in a huge beehive-shaped dome on top by a purple butterfly hairclip with a few locks of hair flowing down at the sides and her purple eyes which were behind her big round half-rimmed magenta glasses with the lens tinted yellow. She also had a slim figure and big bust while wearing a mint-green polo blouse and white leather belt to hold her tight black leather skirt under her white lab coat. She was the main brain of the 2nd Division.

* * *

 _ **Backstage…**_

Genjurou who was the person on the other side of the line nodded.

"Good I'll be right over." Affirmed Genjurou before hanging up the call.

"Leave the stage to us!" said Kanade confidently while giving a thumbs up, earning a nod from Genjurou. But before he could leave, Kanade raised her voice. "Stop."

"Hm? What is it?"

"You think those Worms might come and sabotage the operation?" asked Kanade. "That armoured beetle man might come and stop them you know? I mean we've seen reports of him killing both the Worms and Noise and from what we've heard, ZECT had no involvement with that guy despite using their gear. He's an unknown factor as far as I can see."

This made Genjurou go silent as he acknowledges Kanade's heads up.

"The chances of that are slim, but still possible." Replied Genjurou. "If that ever happens, we contact ZECT immediately and let them take care of the Worms and the armoured beetle man. So far, the Noise situation is the only one known to the public, we can't let another widespread panic happen because of the Worms."

* * *

 _ **Some dark underground sewer nearby…**_

The after-mentioned 'armoured beetle man' was down on his knees in the dirty sewage as he felt a huge pain in his chest. The man clutching his chest reverts back into his citizen form as blue hexagons fell off him while a black mechanical rhino beetle flew off his waist. The man was still covered in darkness which still hid his features but suddenly, started to glow green in his veins and eyes.

"No… not now…!" the man got out as he breathes heavily while sweating buckets.

Flashes of images appeared before his eyes as he felt almost as if he was taking a glimpse of his entire life before his demise. However a few stood out prominently. It was an image of a young Kanade smiling before flashing to what seemed to be a crying Hibiki in front of a house as two men in suits dragged him away and finally to what seemed to be a ruined home on fire as he slowly passed by a few worms in front of him likely responsible for the damages only to reveal at the end a blurry image of what seemed to be two people, one being shorter than the other before regaining his vision.

"RGGGHHH…ARRGGHHHHH!" he yelled as his eyes glowed even brighter green with the pain erupting throughout his body.

Suddenly the green veins on his body started to spread throughout the sewer system while sprouting huge human-sized alien-like pods along the way. The hundreds of pods started to break apart revealing the green hunch-back worms as they came to life and slowly walked away like zombies while ignoring the man who was in pain to of all places, towards the underground of the stadium.

As the Worms slowly all left, the pods where they came from started to wither while the green veins started to retract all the way back to the man and the green glow on him started to fade along with his pain which caused him to lay flat in the dirty sewage.

"Hibiki….Kanade….please… run…" was all he got out before the world around him went black.

* * *

 _ **Stage entrance…**_

After another two hours of chatting, Hibiki and Daiki finally got their tickets approved and even got a few glow sticks along with it.

The two passed through the entrance doors to meet a breathtaking eagle's eye view of the interior of the stadium. Below them was a circle of seats filled with spectators surrounding it, with the centre circle at the bottom filled with even more people this time standing near the stage itself. The stage itself was raised and titled off the side was with a stained-glass semi-circle background with three enormous speakers on either side. There was even a raised platform in the shape of a circle near the stadium seats with a cross in the middle attached to the stage which was support by beams attached to the left, right and centre. Daiki guessed that it was for the two idols to walk on and perform up close to the audience sitting on the seats so as to spread the love evenly.

"Wooooaaaahhhh….!" Hibiki got out while staring at the beauty and sheer scale of the stadium.

"Gotta say, the concert's budget has been well spent." Added Daiki before the two took their seats.

* * *

 _ **Backstage…**_

Tsubasa who was still keeping herself hidden behind the crate, notices most of the lights go out as darkness surrounded her leaving only a few patches of light leading to the main stage where the cheers of thousands of dedicated Zwei Wing fans could be heard awaiting the arrival of the pop idol duo. Kanade who was next to her, stood up to do a few arm and back stretches in preparation for the performance.

"Well then… Let's leave the nitty-gritty to Mr Genjurou and Ryouko!" she finished her stretching to look down expecting her friend to be as ready as herself, only to instead see Tsubasa bring her knees even closer to her body and her pressed even closer together like she was praying for a miracle to happen even though none was coming to help cure her nerves or even help them for the upcoming battle.

Seeing her nervous wreck of a friend, Kanade crouched down and dropped her arms onto Tsubasa's shoulders before bringing her into a sweet embrace from behind while giving a light but warm smile, causing the bluenette to once again go red in embarrassment from the unexpected hug as her eyes tilted over to the redhead.

"You're taking things too seriously, Tsubasa." Kanade said in a concerned tone. "If you stay this tense, you'll break down one of these days."

"Kanade…" Tsubasa got out while turning her head to face Kanade directly.

"You're my buddy and partner. I can't enjoy myself if you act like this."

This caused Tsubasa to for the third time go red but this time with a small smile added. Even without a word from her mouth, Tsubasa's expression alone told Kanade the answer she wanted to hear.

"If we don't enjoy ourselves, then our audience can't do the same, right?"

"I knew you'd understand."

"So then… I feel like I can do this if you're by my side." Earning a small nod from the redhead. "Let's go Kanade."

"That's the spirit." Letting go of Tsubasa, Kanade happily gets up after seeing Tsubasa back to her normal self and walks to face the light where the main stage was. "You and I, We're Zwei Wing and together we can fly anywhere with our wings!"

Tsubasa feeling her nerves dying down, got up and stood next to Kanade. "And We'll overcome any obstacle!"

Reaching to their sides, the two walked towards the light hand in hand as they made their way centre stage to sing their hearts out.

* * *

 _ **Inside the stadium…**_

 **(Insert song: Gyakkou no Flugel)**

Suddenly, all the lights started to die down surrounding the stadium in near pitch black. This did not last long as bright neon lights started to shine all over both on stage and throughout the stadium's architecture. Music could be heard blaring in the background from the speakers which made the audience including Hibiki and Daiki to all start cheering as they stood up with their glowsticks in hand causing an array of orange lights to appear like a tidal wave around the stadium. The sudden roar of cheers could even be heard from the outside.

Feathers then started falling from the lights above catching the attentions of the audience as they looked up to see the two idols descend like angels from heaven on to opposite sides of the cross platform before walking to each other to meet in the centre.

Kanade wore a light pink and hot pink strapless pleated dress with a light yellow petticoat, a large coral coloured bow and a right wing on her bustle. It was also complete with a light pink scarf and white heels.

On the other hand, Tsubasa wore a high collared crop top with white shorts and a lowly belted pleated skirt cut diagonally from her left hip and a large light blue bow and left wing on her bustle. To complete it, she also wore white and blue stockings up to her thigh, and light blue boots with the left one reaching to her knee and the right reaching to her ankle.

The two outfits worn by them both clearly represented the right red wing and the left blue wing of Zwei Wing.

 _"Kikoemasu ka...?" Gekijō kanaderu mujīku  
Ten ni toki hanate!_ _  
"Kikoemasu ka...?" Inochi hajimaru myakudō  
Ai wo tsuki agete_

Haruka kanata hoshi ga ongaku to natta...Kare no hi

 _Kaze ga kami wo sarau shunkan kimi to boku wa kodō wo uta ni shita_ _  
Soshite yume wa hiraku yo_ _  
Mita koto nai sekai no hate e..._

Yes, just believe kamisama mo shiranai hikari de rekishi wo tsukurou

 _Gyakkō no shawā mirai terasu_ _  
Issho ni tobanai ka?_ _  
Just feeling namida de nureta hane omokute habatakenai hi wa Wish_ _  
Sono migite ni soeyō boku no chikara mo_ _  
Futari de nara tsubasa ni nareru Singing heart_

Itsu no hi ni ka wakaru toki ga kuru kara

 _Zutto...Wasurenai_ _  
Sono toki ni wa kokoro no aru ga mama ni_ _  
Egao...Wasurenai_

 _Kitto boku to kimi wa ichiwa no tori no yō ni_ _  
Tōi kako mo te to te tsunagi ōzora wo tsuyoku kaketeitan da_ _  
Soshite ikiru ima wo_ _  
Mita koto nai ashita no saki e_

Yes, just believe sennen go no kyō mo umare kawatte utaitai

 _Atatakai yo kono nukumori_ _  
Zettai hanasanai_ _  
Just feeling unmei nante nai monogatari wa jibun ni aru Jump_ _  
Nigedashitaku nattara sora wo miageyō_ _  
Yūki koso ga kagayaku nda yo Singing star_

Haruka kanata hoshi ga ongaku to natta...Kare no hi

 _Tabun boku wa kimi to deai shinwa no hitotsu no yō ni tsumuida_ _  
Nani mo kowaku nai yo_ _  
Mita koto nai sekai no hate e..._

As the song went on, the ceiling of stadium started to open up, revealing the sunset as it allowed its orange rays into the stadium while the ceiling panels turned into lights.

 _Yes, just believe kamisama mo shiranai hikari de rekishi wo tsukurou_ _  
Gyakkō no shawā mirai terasu_ _  
Issho ni tobanai ka?_ _  
Just feeling namida de nureta hane omokute habatakenai hi wa Wish_ _  
Senritsu wa tokeatte shinfonī e to_ _  
Futari de nara tsubasa ni nareru Singing heart_ _  
Motto takaku taiyō yori mo takaku_

As the song concluded, Tsubasa got down onto one knee in front of Kanade as they brought their hands together like one would when praying before raising them up into the sky.

The audience went crazy as the whole stadium erupted in cheers and applause which included Daiki and Hibiki. To think that two 15 year olds would be able to sing such a melody certainly impressed Daiki. Turning to Hibiki, he could see Hibiki just staring in awe like she was having the time of her life which brought a smile to Daiki's face.

" _My heart… is pounding with… excitement… I can't take my eyes off of them!"_ Hibiki thought to herself, a small hue of pink could be seen on her cheeks as she stared at the two idols. _"Amazing! So this is what a live concert is like…!"_

 **(End of Song)**

* * *

 _ **Underground Lab…**_

"The phonic gain is showing a rate of increase within estimated ranges." Replied one of the scientists.

"It looks to be a success, good work everyone!" said Ryouko giving a thumbs up with Genjurou sitting beside her with a relieved look on his face.

Sighs of relieve could be heard as everyone felt overjoyed on a successful experiment.

* * *

 _ **At the stage…**_

"We're not done yet, folks!" Kanade yelled towards the crowd with her mic, which made the crowd explode even more as she and Tsubasa began their next song.

* * *

 _ **Underground Lab…**_

Apparently the group had celebrated too soon as suddenly, an alarm could be heard blaring loudly.

"What's wrong?!" asks Genjurou, with everyone never expecting such an outcome.

"The safety mechanism can't handle the rising energy pressure!"

"At this rate, the holy relic will activate…No! Even worse, it'll go out of control!"

And is if right on cue, the 'holy relic' began started emitting some sort of energy that started to warp and convulse before…

* * *

 _ **At the stage…**_

As the applauding started to subside, a huge explosion occurred causing mass destruction and wide spread panic in the stadium.

The stadium started to form cracks due to the explosion before collapsing with huge pieces of rubble tumbling down.

"What the…!" gasped Hibiki.

"Hibiki!" Daiki yelled as he grabbed on to the girl as the floor started to crumble below their feet. Daiki held on to her as they hit the ground with Daiki trying to help cushion the fall with his own body while acting as a meat shield. The two then hit the ground with a huge thud. What was left was a huge crater. There was chaos everywhere, people were screaming and running for their lives.

Kanade and Tsubasa looked at the crater in horror as carbon particles began filling the air which Kanade instantly recognized and realized what it meant.

"Noise… they're coming…!"

And just as she predicted, what seems to be a flock of aerial breed of green coloured Noise started flying over them.

From the crater in the center of the stadium, emerged a larger breed of Noise. They stood on all fours before spitting out a green glob of slime that begun forming into a more humanoid-shaped Noise.

The sight of the Noise immediately horrified the crowd as they turned around and started running for their dear lives with the Noise giving chase. Though there were a few unlucky ones that tripped, giving the Noise the perfect opportunity to pounce onto them. They tried screaming for help but proved to be fruitless as their bodies started turning ash gray before disintegrating into actual piles of ash. Some even got pierced by the green aerial Noise that shot them like a bullet, leaving clouds of carbon behind. Needless to say, a full blown massacre unfolded right before everyone's eyes.

"We need to fly Tusbasa!" Kanade said turning to her partner. "We're the only ones here that can fight the Noise!"

"B-but… we haven't received any orders from the commander!" But instead of listening to her partner, Kanade instead ran and hopped off the stage towards the Noise.

"K-Kanade!" Tsubasa yelled in shock, watching her partner run and jump recklessly into battle.

While in the air, Kanade started…singing?

" _Croitzall Ronzell Gungir Zillz…"_

After singing briefly, the pendant that hung around her neck began glowing. A bright light enveloped her as her attire changed.

Her clothes disappeared and was replaced with a bodysuit consisting of white, black and orange with her stomach left exposed, a pair of black thigh-high boots, a pair of bulky white and gold gauntlets on her wrists and finally a pair of bunny eared headphones. The energy given off from her transformation also caused the Noise to change colours in response.

She then brought both her hands together, letting the both her gauntlets to combine before launching forward to form a large a white and orange spear with a red crystal like center. As she grabs hold of the spear, she started singing once more.

 **(Play Kimi to Iu Oto Kanade Tsukiru made)**

 _Maboroshi? Yume? Yashashii te ni tsutsumare_

 _Nemuri tsuku youna Yasashii hibi mo ima wa_

 _Hakanaku kie Marude mahout ga tokare_

 _Subete no nichijou ga Kiseki da to shitta_

She swung her spear, instantly slicing through a Noise that had jumped towards her for an attack leaving behind carbon ash.

 _Kumori naki aoi sora wo Miage nageku yori_

 _Kaze ni sakaratte… Kagayaita mirai e kaerou_

After taking a brief check of her surroundings, she swiftly impales a Noise facing towards her leaving only dust and ash before charging straight for the rest of the Noise.

* * *

 _ **Underground Lab…**_

As the fight went on at the surface, Genjurou was trapped under some rubble due to the explosion but easily got himself up as he shoved the rubble aside.

"Ryouko… Is Ryouko still alive?!" he asks as he takes a glance of his surroundings in search of the scientist only to notice a bright rainbow light shining from the side.

He turns to spot the Relic they were experimenting on start to glow a bright rainbow light.

"The Neshutan… armour?" said Genjurou before more rubble came crashing down in front of him, thus blocking his view of the Relic.

* * *

 _ **At the stadium…**_

Back at the battle, Tsubasa was also donned in her own type of armour. This time consisting of a light blue and black bodysuit with forearmed gauntlets, black headphones, and twin blades each attached to both her ankles, complete with a white katana as her main weapon. As she charged into battle, she swings her katana along with her ankle blades to slice through any Noise that got in her way.

 _Kitto Doko made mo ikeru Mienai Tsubasa ni kizukeba_

 _Kanashimi ni wa Todomarazu ni Takaku mai agare_

 _We are one Nori okure nai de_

 _Toki wa Tomatte kurenai_

 _Ima wo iki nuku tame ni Watashi tacho wa deatta no kamo shirenai_

 _KIMI TO IU OTO KANADE TSUKIRU MADE_

 _Tomarazu ni Sing out with us_

As Daiki came too, he was grateful to see that at least Hibiki though unconscious from the fall, was still fine after checking her pulse. As he looked around, he could just see the utter chaos happening around him.

" _What the hell is going?!"_ he thought before suddenly experiencing another flashback. This time, his surroundings started to alter in order to remind him of that very incident two years ago. Almost every detail matched from the ruined buildings to the widespread panic, to the many deaths of innocent people. As he looked down, he could see Hibiki in his arms suddenly alter as well into what he feared most before flashing back to reality.

A dead Umi laid in his stained arms in cold blood.

" _No… never again….!"_

 _Kioku dake ga Konosaki no Michishirube Mayowanaide Tsuyoku are_

 _Kumori naki aoi sora wo Miage nageku yori_

 _Kaze ni sakaratte… Kagayaita mirai e kaerou_

Kanade began twirling her spear with her hands at rapid speeds, quickly creating a giant tornado before swinging said tornado toward the larger-breed of Noise, leaving nothing but more dust and ash behind.

 **Last** **Meteor**

 _Kitto Doko made mo ikeru Mienai Tsubasa ni Kizukeba_

 _Kanashimi ni wa Todomarazu ni Takaku mai agare_

 _We are one Nori okure nai de_

 _Toki wa Tomatte kurenai_

 _Ima wo iki nuku tame ni Watashi tachi wa Deatta no kamo shirenai_

 _KIMI TO IU OTO KANDE TSUKIRU MADE_

 _Tomarazu ni Sing out with us_

 _Soba ni iru Sing out with us_

While taking small breaths in between battle, Kanade notices something wrong with her spear.

"The self-resonance units have stopped functioning?"

As Daiki got up, he suddenly hears from behind him what seems to be…growling?

" _They're here…"_

As he turns to the source of the growls, he sees a portion of the ruined stadium which thus exposed not only the dark underground basements but also several ruined electrical lines and broken water pipes. But that was just the least of his concerns.

Hiding behind the underground darkness, emerged an army of Worms as they slowly walked out and crawled up towards the surface.

" _No….NEVER AGAIN SHALL I LET ANYONE DIE!"_

Daiki with all his strength carried Hibiki bridal style as he ran up the rumble onto the half damaged stadium seats. He quickly places Hibiki down onto one of the seats before leaving her side.

" _Don't worry… I'll be back…"_

"Worm? Why are they here?!"

Tsubasa spotting the Worm army coming in, quickly turned her attention to them. She charged forward towards the Worm while slicing even more Noise in her way. She quickly made quick work of a few Worms but they kept coming. Not to mention, the Noise she was fighting before joined the fray and soon, Tsubasa found herself stuck fighting two armies.

"Tsubasa!"

Seeing her friend in danger, Kanade was about to go in and back her up but was suddenly pushed to the side, dodging the Noise's surprise attack.

As she opened her eyes, he turns to see Daiki next to her getting up.

"W-who are you?!"asked Kanade surprisingly as she got onto her feet. "Get out of here, it's dangerous!"

Daiki just ignored her and just slowly walked towards the Noise.

"What are you doing?!" Kanade yells but to no avail. "Didn't you hear me the first time?! Get the hell out of here! You'll die!"

"You made a valiant effort… Amou-san." Said Daiki, turning back his head towards her.

"Huh?" Kanade looked at Daiki confused.

"But now it's my turn…"

He then turns back to the Noise and continues walking.

The Noise seeing this, got ready and launched themselves straight at him.

"NO!" Kande yelled as she ran over to protect him

"Weak…" was all Daiki said.

Suddenly, a red mechanical rhino beetle flew and struck down the oncoming Noise that got within Daiki's range leaving behind even more carbon ash and dust while a stunned Kanade stopped dead in her tracks.

"T-that beetle!"

The rhino beetle then flew straight into Daiki's right hand and he grabs hold of it across his face while moving a part of his jacket, revealing a metallic belt across his waist.

"Henshin."

Daiki then slides the rhino beetle on to the belt, making the beetle the buckle.

 **[Henshin]**

Blue hexagons started to spread around while forming a type of armour. The armour consisted of a black body suit with a bulky red and silver chest piece, red and silver shoulder guards with the ZECT logo behind a red rhino beetle symbol, more silver armour lined up like scales along both his arms, and silver shin guards. He also wore a helmet with a silver plated casing around a blue visor centre, two black tubes lined towards his silver mouth piece and a grey and silver V-shaped horn on the helmet's forehead. This is Kamen Rider Kabuto, Masked form.

In response, the Noise charged straight at him.

The Worm army who was fighting Tsubasa also turned their attentions to him instead as they went for Daiki as well.

"W-what the.." Tsuabasa then turns to see Daiki after realizing the absence of the Worms.

"The amroured beetle man!" both Kanade and Tsubasa gapsed in shock.

"Come at me…"

As the Noise got within his range, he quickly dodges their strikes while sending elbow strikes to their backs causing them to disintegrate before engaging with the Worms right after.

The Worms attacked mercilessly, only for Daiki to dodge them with ease. The first Worm he countered and punched in the gut, knocking it back before walking forward once more and quickly side kicked it away.

More Worms started to pile on him, but Daiki managed to effortlessly avoid their attacks and continued counterattacking with punches and kicks.

" _Is he the armoured beetle man? No…! That can't be, the reports said that he had a gold visor in that form… that must mean…"_ thought Tsubasa.

Wasting no time, he takes out the Kunai gun and used its axe mode and started slashing at the Worms, sending them flying.

"Not even worth my time…"

He then flips his weapon around and switches to its gun form.

He then points the gun at a single Worms with the gun's scope laser pointed at it before bouncing off onto each Worm one after another.

"Say your prayers…"

He then pulls the trigger, causing the bullet to fire and then bounce and fire through each Worm one after another, leaving more green clouds in its wake.

"W-what power…" muttered the two idols after witnessing such a feat.

Daiki then turns to the rest of the Worms and Noise that were left.

"Either you two can stand there and gawk at me all day…" said Daiki. "Or you can join in the fight. Your choice."

"W-what are y-you saying?! Of course we're gonna fight!" yelled an embarrassed Tsubasa as she sliced her way next to Daiki.

"Same here," said Kanade getting up next to him. "Thanks for saving me by the way."

"We'll save the questions we for you later, for now…" Tsubasa turns to their opponents

Daiki just nodded in response.

"Shall we begin then?" asks Daiki which he got two nods from the duo.

"Ikuzo!"

The duo first went ahead of Daiki as they charged while sending powerful slashes and strikes at the Noise and Worms leaving even more carbon ash and green clouds. Daiki instead kept walking as he continued shooting as his opponents while slashing with the axe mode at any Noise or Worm that got too close.

While they were fighting, Hibiki wakes from her slumber, only to notice the battle going on.

"That's…Huh?" muttered a shocked Hibiki as she stared the three battle against the Noise and Worms.

Out of nowhere, the row of seats where Hibiki was, suddenly collapsed due to the weak foundation left by the invasion.

She landed on the ground, leaving a big bruise on her leg, thus preventing her from walking as she yelped in pain just from a slight twitch.

This caught the attention of a few Noise, as they ran straight for her.

A scream could be heard…

Daiki hearing the cry for help and instantly recognizing the voice, ran as fast as he could.

Opening her eyes, Hibiki sees the armoured Daiki in front of him, kneeling beside her.

"You ok?" he asked. Hibiki looking up, hestitantly nodded and she tried to stand up, only for the pain from the bruise to kick in causing her to fall back into Daiki's hands. "Your leg is hurt, just bear with it and remain here, try not to draw any attention."

"I-It hurts… B-But I can…" Hibiki using all her might pushed herself up and tried taking a few steps while leaving a few limps only to once again nearly fall but this time lean against a wall for support.

"No… just stay here… I'll come for you later… please trust me…" Daiki looks at Hibiki's soft eyes as she once again hesitantly nods.

"Good… stay safe I'll be back…" Daiki then turns around and continued his battle while staying close by Hibiki's location just in case.

As Kanade fought, she notices cracks slowly started to form on her armour as time passed but ignored it and focused on the fight. The other two failed to notice this as they were busy with their own battles.

Suddenly, a giant Noise noticing Hibiki sitting there, opened it's mouth out wide and threw up a green liquid at her.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Kanade, catching both Tsubasa's and Daiki's attention.

Fortunately Kanade managed to react in time, got in front of her and spun her spear like a turbine to block the attack, protecting Hibiki.

Using all her strength, Kanade tried to prevent any of the liquid from hitting the ground beside her in order to create anymore Noise. But the attack kept increasing in power, which Kande was unable to keep up with thus pushing her back slightly before causing pieces of her cracked armour to go flying behind her.

One of the pieces was aimed at Hibiki, which pierced through her chest. The impact threw her backwards while a stream of blood flew out before hitting her back onto a wall.

"HIBIKI-SAN!" yelled Daiki as he and Kanade ran to her side, kneeling down before picking her up. "Please… just hang on…!"

"Hey! Hang in there! Don't give up on life!"

Out of nowhere, Kanade's words caused another memory flash of Umi to appear before Daiki.

"…..Thank you Nii-chan… I'm happy…to have a brother like you…"

"Please…Nii-chan…promise me…that you will continue to live…don't give up on life…"

Daiki could not help but shed a tear under his armour as he sees Hibiki slowly opened her eyes slightly, showing that she was still with him.

"Thank god… she's fine…" said a relieved Kanade. "How long will she last?"

"Not long… we need to get her some help before she succumbs to her wounds…" replied Daiki. "Thankfully the hospital is not far from here."

"Good… now please, get her out of here." Said Kanade plainly as she got up, picked up her spear. "I'll finish this once and for all…"

"What are you─

"You're quite powerful ya' know?" interrupted Kanade. "Never got your name by the way."

"Kabuto… that's my name…"

"Come on, that's not your real name and you know it." Daiki just lowered his head in shame. "It's fine, I'll just remember you by that name."

"I'm guessing you know her." Kanade nods to Hibiki. "A friend perhaps?"

"You could say that…"

"Must be more than that, after what you just did. She must mean a lot you huh?"

"I made a promise to myself… to never let anyone die or get hurt ever again…and I'm keeping to that promise."

"That's good… make sure you keep your word then

Daiki remained silent while giving her a small nod.

"Continue protecting everyone Kabuto… I know you'll not let me down."

"Wait wha─

Not even letting Daiki finish, Kanade just turned and slowly walked towards the Noise and Worms , facing her opponents head on without fazing.

" _Once, I wished for a day when I could sing my heart and soul out…"_

" _Look, we have a big audience with us today…"_

She then stopped and raised her spear into the air, as shards of it broke off.

" _That is why…, I won't hold back…"_

" _It is finally time for my greatest gift to the world… My Swan Song!"_

A single tear could be seen running down her smiling face, as her hair flowed in the breeze.

In response, three of the Worms started to molt, revealing their true forms.

The three Worms were coloured turquoise with thorns all over their body, huge menacing red eyes and insect wings on their backs. They were the Musca Worms.

Kanade then started singing once more. However, unlike her previous melodies, her pitch and tone were deeper. It gave off a sense of sadness and depression, with no sign of positive emotions like happiness or joy behind it.

"Kanade! NO! Don't sing that song!" Tsubasa cried out desperately.

Daiki then turns to Tsubasa.

"What is she doing?!"

"S-She's…planning on…killing herself…, taking all the Noise and Worms with her! Please stop her!"

" _W-WHAT?!"_

Without even giving it a second thought, Daiki began sprinting over to Kanade, only to be interrupted by the three Musca Worms.

"Get out of my way!" yelled Daiki as he swung his kunai gun (axe) at them, knocking them away.

After giving him a short growl, the three Musca Worms then disappeared from Daiki's line of sight.

" _This is…!"_

With their speed, the three Worms gave Daiki several slashes to the chest, sending him flying to the side.

"Bastards…"

Quickly getting up, Daiki reached for his belt until…

 **[Clock up]**

Suddenly, Daiki felt several punches and kicks to the gut and chest, knocking him of balance once again.

"Grrgh…" he groaned in pain.

As he looked up, he spots a blurred out figure. The only things that were somewhat visible was that the figure was black and had a rhino beetle horn with a belt resembling Daiki's only this time black and with the horn flipped over. In his hand was the Kunai gun in its Kunai mode.

" _You're…!"_

The figure stood there without a word, turning towards the three Musca Worms before disappearing once more along with the three Worms themselves.

Several and sparks could then be heard between the two opposing forces as they clashed.

 **[One]**

 **[Two]**

 **[Three]**

"Rider Strike…"

 **[Rider Strike]**

A bolt of electricity travelled from the figure's belt all the way to his kunai in his hand before he swung it over at three Musca Worms from behind.

 **[Clock Over]**

An explosion could be heard as a blue cloud could be seen dissipating, revealing the rest of the figure's appearance.

He had a black beetle shell-like chest plate with a type of neon red wire design all over. The rest of his armour was silver and black with his gold visor and black beetle horn. This was Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto, Rider form.

"Masaka..."

"T-There's two of them?!" gasped Tsubasa after witnessing Dark Kabuto's appearance. "But how? ZECT hasn't made any others so far!"

" _So he's with ZECT?!"_

Suddenly something interrupted Daiki's train of thought as everyone's surroundings got covered in a hue of pink, making all heads turn to Kanade. She was near the final verses of her song.

As Hibiki slowly started to lose consciousness, the song enters her ears.

" _I can… hear her… the song…"_

"KANADE PLEASE STOP!" cried out Tsubasa as she started tearing up.

But it was too late…

 **[Clock Up]**

As Kanade finished the last note of the song, a smirk formed on her face as a trail of blood could be seen flowing out from her lips. Her entire body glew for a good second before releasing a massive energy pulse that instantly disintegrated all of Noise and Worms that it came into contact with throughout the stadium. The pulse even blew out a good chunk of the floor surrounding Kanade, causing a huge cloud of debris and dust that started to spread.

Daiki instinctively ran to Hibiki and used his body as a meat shield, preventing the blow of the explosion from reaching her. While Tsubasa held her ground and used a giant metal sword as a protective wall to protect herself from the blast.

As the explosion dissipated, all could be heard was complete silence.

Hibiki's vision was slowly turning black, she then looks up to see the armoured figure holding her in his hands and Kanade in the distance off the corner of her eye, collapse onto the ground as her spear dissolved into nothingness.

After a blink, she then sees Tsubasa holding Kanade in her arms screaming as tears fell. She just kept screaming at Kanade… who started to turn into carbon dust before being blown away into the wind.

The world then went pitch black...

She then opened her eyes once more, a bright light faced her along with a few doctors walking by. She couldn't move a single muscle in her body, no matter how hard she tried. The memory of what happened was ingrained into her brain but for now, she only knew one thing.

" _I'm… alive…"_

* * *

 _ **Hospital…**_

"She's fine Miku-san, the doctors said she is going to make it and that they were going to make sure of it." Daiki replied to Miku on his phone.

Miku sighed in relief " _Thank God. But what about you? Weren't you with her?"_

"I'm fine, just have a few bruises. Nothing to worry about."

" _Ok… if you say so, I'll be there as soon as I can to check up with Hibiki. See you there Daiki-san."_

"Stay safe Miku-san." Daiki then hangs up the call as he sat on one of the benches outside of Hibiki's ward waiting for the doctor to be done with Hibiki's checkup.

Right on cue, the door to the room opens as the doctor walks out with a nurse beside him.

"How's she?"asked a overly concerned Daiki as he quickly got up from his seat.

"She'll be fine. Still currently unconscious but breathing and still alive." The doctor replied. "Just give her some time, she'll eventually come to."

"Thank you." Daiki did a short bow before they walked their separate ways with Daiki entering the ward.

His eyes met with Hibiki who was still unconscious lying on the hospital bed with the usual heart monitor, oxygen mask and drip stand hooked up to her.

He took the seat beside the bed and held up Hibiki's hand.

It was cold but unlike Umi, still had some heat emanating from within showing that she was still very much alive.

Tears started to fall as he grips onto Hibiki's hand.

" _I've already lost someone I've cared about… and I've promised myself to never let anyone else get hurt. I-I'm sorry I was too weak to keep that promise…"_

He remembers vividly what happened. Kanade's death and the look on Tsubasa's face as she sees her dear friend and partner die in her arms. He knew what it felt like during that incident with Umi.

He also remembers Kanade's last words to him.

"Continue protecting everyone Kabuto… I know you'll not let me down."

Those words resonated with him… he failed to save her… just like he did with Umi.

"I-If only I was stronger… I could have saved everyone…"

That was it. Daiki had made his decision. He needed to get stronger… no matter what if he was going to keep to the promise he made himself and the one that was left to him by Kanade.

He then let's go of Hibiki's hand before getting up and leaving the room.

"Take care Hibiki-san… Miku-san will here soon, so wake up… for not only me but for her as well."

Daiki exits the hospital before getting on his bike and rides off.

* * *

 _ **At some secret base…**_

Genjurou and Ryouko were talking with a few ZECT higher-ups while Tsubasa could be seen sitting in a corner, still teary-eyed over the death of her best friend with a blanket over her and a woman with short dark blue hair and a man with brown hair sitting next to Tsubasa trying to console her but to no avail as Tsubasa continued to bawl her eyes out.

"To think that another Kabuto existed other than the one we created…" said the commander.

"Kabuto? So that's his name?" asked Genjurou which the commander nodded in response.

"That suit of his is an armour we at ZECT created to combat the Worms, we call those wearing them Kamen Riders. But so far, we've only made one which we call Dark Kabuto."

"That's the one in black isn't it Tadokoro-san?" asked Ryokuo Tadokoro nodded once more in response.

"You've got quite the eye Sakurai-san."

"What can I say? I'm the creator of the Sakurai Theory for a reason. No need for formalities, just call me Ryouko." Replied Ryouko cheekily.

"Anyway," Genjurou interrupted. "The 2nd Division was so far able to capture a video of these two 'Kamen Riders' you speak off and also Tsubasa over there was able to get a look of the other Kabuto without his armour. We'll be sure to keep ZECT updated if anything else happens."

"That's good, we'll be in contact then."

The two men shook hands in agreement before Takokoro and the rest of his men took their leave.

Tsubasa who was still crying overhears the conversation.

"Kabuto…"

* * *

 **And that's the end, hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry if the fight scenes suck, these things aren't really my forte. Look forward the next chapter, here's a preview…**

"Look! It's Tsubasa Kazanari!"

"Noise…"

"Hop on Hibiki-san!"

" _Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron"_

"Time to finish this…"

 **[Cast Off]**

 **[Change Beetle]**

 **As usual, uploads are pretty slow but I'll try my best. Leave me a review and pm me if you like or even follow or favourite this story! And as always, this is GhouliXEye signing out!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and welcome to chapter 2 of The Song of Heaven's Path.**

 **New Universe Returns: Sorry if my uploads are slow. But I still do have a life outside of this website so please understand. Regardless, thank you once again for your support.**

 **stardrago: Kagami Ryuji (Gattack) will have a bigger part to play later on in the story, so look forward to that. Also I've planned for at least one other rider to appear from Daiki's world in the future. The others would be from the Symphogear world.**

 **Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita: Thanks for the info. But for this story, that wouldn't matter much. You'll all see in future chapters the reason why. Regardless, thanks for telling me.**

 **DragonWarrior74: Thanks. Also love your W story, keep up the good work.**

 **Red Liner123: Well hope you enjoy it!**

 **Now for the obligatory disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider. All properties belong to their respective owners.**

 **This fan fiction would be vaguely connected to my other Kamen Rider stories:**

 **The Devil's Violin (Kamen Rider Kiva X Highschool DxD)**

 **The Accelerated Tridoron (Kamen Rider Drive X Accel World)**

 **And with that out of the way, here's the second chapter of The Song of Heaven's Path**

 **The Song of Heaven's Path Chapter 2: A Valkyrie Reborn  
**

 _ **Four years ago…**_

"Oi! Onii-Chan! Wake up already!"

"Rrrrgh...Hmmmm…..H-Huh?" Daiki yawned as he rubbed his eyes, waking up from his slumber.

The two were in a sort of classroom, with Daiki at sitting at one of the desks in the corner while dressed in his school uniform. As he looked up, his eyes meet with an annoyed Umi staring back at him, dressed in a female version of his uniform with a skirt instead of long pants.

"Oh… gomen Umi…" Daiki apologized before turning to the clock which read 4:30pm. "Classes are already over? That was fast…"

"Mou… Onii-Chan… You really have to stop sleeping in classes you know?!" Umi pouted. "The gathering is gonna start soon, and I still have to meet up with Yukiko-Chan before then to get ready! Grrr… I feel like I'm cursed…"

"Hai..hai…" Daiki waved off like it was nothing. "Don't worry, that curse will lift eventually. How about your favourite Onii-Chan make you your favourite Manjū for the gathering later to make up for it?"

"R-Really?!" stammered Umi as she looked like she was about to burst with joy.

"Yes really." Daiki replied.

"YOUR'E THE BEST ONII-CHAN ANY LITTLE SISTER COULD HAVE!" exclaimed Umi as she wrapped Daiki in a spine crushing embrace.

Daiki could feel his back just crying in pain but managed to reach his arms around her to hug back while forming a smug smirk on his face without her noticing.

" _Works everytime…"_

"Anyway… let's get going then!" Umi chimed as she pulls Daiki along by his arm which Daiki willingly follows suit.

As they made their way to their destination outside, out of the corner of her eye, Umi spots a brown furred cat hanging helplessly from a tree.

Umi not wanting to ignore the cat's meowing for help, runs towards the tree. Daiki notices this and quickly ran after her, as he sees his little sister climbing up the tree with all her might in order to save the poor kitty.

"Hey Umi! You know I can help the cat down much faster, just quickly get down before you hurt yourself!" yelled Daiki.

"No way! I found the cat first and I'm gonna help it down!" Umi yelled back from above. "You should know that my hobby is to help others better than anyone else right?"

Umi then after quite the climb, managed to grab the cat before it fell off the branch and smiled pridefully.

"See? I can do it just as well as you Onii-Chan!"

"Well now how are you gonna get down then?"

Umi realizing her predicament, flashed an embarrassed yet fearful smile due to the height of the tree she was on.

 **(Opening)**

Twenty shadowy figures could be seen standing at different spots of a cliff side with a dark thunderstorm booming…

 _ **I am thou…**_

The camera pans to show one half of the group of shadowy figures…

 _ **Thou art I…**_

The camera pans to show the other half of the group of shadowy figures…

 _ **Thou has chosen the path of heaven…**_

The camera then pans to one of the figures…

The figure is revealed to be Kamen Rider Kabuto…

 **(Insert Next Level by YU-KI)**

 **(Instrumental)**

The screen is then covered by a set of insect wings before several bullet holes were shot through it. The scene then shows several shots Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked form with reflections of a certain drawing showing on the reflection of his armour before the set of insect wings got cut down by Kabuto himself while standing up.

The scene then shows the inside of an abandoned building with several Worms and Noise appearing inside it along with Kabuto in his rider form kneeling down with a pose. The camera then shows Kabuto at different angles before he jumps offscreen. It then shows Kabuto riding off on the Kabuto Extender.

 **Kimi ga negau koto nara**

The scene then switches to Kabuto on the Kabuto Extender once more riding past the front of a warehouse before switching to a complex showing Daiki, Hibiki and Tsubasa facing away from each other at different angles.

 **Subete ga genjitsu ni naru darou**

The three then started walking away from each other with the camera panning to each of their faces.

 **Erabareshi mono naraba**

The scene then shows a meteor crash land into the middle of the city. It then switches then to a group of Worms with static screens on their faces before revealing the faces of several citizens.

 **Bousou wo hajimeteru**

An insect wing the passes by replacing the Worms with the people whose faces were on the screen of each respective Worm. The scene then changes to show the the top of the Tokyo tower from the bottom with a ray of sunlight flashing beside it.

 **Sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mahou**

The scene then switches to show Daiki with a helmet on riding the Kabuto Extender to the middle of a road. Before Daiki could shown getting off the bike without his helmet walking away from the bike with a reflection of Daiki with the helmet still on the Kabuto extender going backwards while the actual Daiki walked towards the screen.

 **Jikan ga nai**

It then switches back to the front of the same warehouse this time with Tsubasa riding on her bike with a helmet on with a van following behind then to a public road in the city with logo of ZECT showing up next to the screen.

 **Moving fast, kokoro mo**

The scene the shows a split screen of Hibiki's and Umi's body on each half with a sketchbook showing a drawing next to them moving from top to bottom as they face the screen which was covered in some sort of green liquid. The screen then shows the drawing once more on the sketchbook before blurring out to focus on the green liquid on the screen.

 **Tokei hashirase**

The scene then shows Tsubasa standing in the rain before putting up her hand to show the same drawing on it before switching to Daiki and Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked form walking through each other.

 **Ashita no sono saki e**

The camera the shows Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked form and Daiki facing away from each other with Daiki watching a young Daiki run away. The scene then changes to the inside of a collapsed burning house with Daiki this time facing the screen and Kabuto facing the burning house.

The scene then switches to the same burning house this time with a young Daiki holding a dying Umi in his arms while she reaches for his brother's face.

The scene then switches to Daiki once more grabbing the Kabuto belt before switching once more to the Daiki and Umi with Umi managing to touch Daiki's face with Daiki holding onto to it as well.

The scene then finally changes to the Kabuto Zecter's horn being flipped initiating the Cast off.

 **Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi**

Kabuto then stands inside the abandoned building as the Masked form armour flies off him with the camera zooming towards him.

 **Umarekawaru**

Camera the shows the horn flip up onto Kabuto's helmet at different angles changing him into his Rider form.

 **Nani mieru**

Kabuto the stands in the building in his masked form while explosions happen around him with a insect wing changing the scene to show a close up of his helmet.

 **Speed koeteku motion**

Another set of insect wings then switches the scene to show Kabuto running through the explosions in the building.

 **Ittai jibun negai**

It then changes to show Hibiki/Umi once more staring at the green spotted screen in terror.

 **Dare no tsuyosa**

It then switches to the sketchbook with the drawing on it being dumped with the green liquid before changing to Tsubasa's hand once more with the drawing disappearing from her hand.

 **Shinjirareru**

Tsubasa then holds the same hand to her chest before screaming in tears in the middle of the rain.

 **Kousoku no…**

Kabuto then can be seen punching and kicking away a few Worms away while in Clock-up while several ZECT soldiers were sent flying in the opposite direction in slow motion.

 **Vision minogasu-na**

Kabuto is then seen standing in front of the same warehouse while the camera goes around him before switching to his face.

 **Tsuite-koreru nara**

The screen is then covered by the same set of insect wings revealing the title with the Kabuto logo: **The Song of Heaven's Path**

 _ **Present time…**_

" _Man…what is up with my déjà vu lately?"_

Daiki finds himself four years later in the same exact situation. Only this time the cat was snow-white and instead of Umi, it's Hibiki once again.

"Yare-Yare…" Daiki sighed. "Hibiki-san, what are you doing up there?"

"W-Well…, I saw this kitty climb up the tree earlier and it couldn't get down." Hibiki explained flashing the same exact smile Umi did four years prior. "So I decided to help it myself and now…"

"Lemme guess, you can't get down now?" Hibiki just nodded in embarrassment.

Daiki sighs.

" _Is she actually just Umi in disguise or something?"_

"You're already late for class and yet you still went ahead to help a cat off a tree, you haven't changed one bit since I've met you."

"I prefer to call it helping others you know? It's my hobby to help others."

" _Ok whoever did the makeup for her to not look like Umi, deserves some kind of award."_

"Ok if you say so, how about you hurry up and jump already?"

"Eh?"

Daiki then held out his arms. "Relax, I'll catch both you and the cat, I promise. So now just jump already."

Hibiki though hesitant at first, eventually sends down the cat first which Daiki caught with ease. After giving it a stroke on the head and setting it on the ground, Daiki then looks back at Hibiki with his arms out once more. "Alright, your turn."

Hibiki took a peek down which caused shivers of fear down her spine, but in the end closes her eyes and jumps off after much hesitation. Daiki like he promised catches her though with a little difficulty but still caught her safely as her hands and head were pressed against Daiki's chest.

"You can open your eyes now…"

Hibiki slowly opens her eyes to confirm that she was standing on solid ground before realizing the non-existent distance there was between her and Daiki. She quickly pulls away while a red hue could be seen forming on her face. "T-Thanks…"

"It's no problem, also…" Daiki quickly picks off a few leaves off Hibiki's hair and dusted off any remaining dirt left on her clothes. "Try not to get yourself in this sort of mess again please?"

"Mou… what a meanie…" Hibiki pouted.

"Fine…" Daiki sighed "Since I'm feeling a little generous this morning, I'll give you a ride to school since you're late ok?"

"R-Really?" gasped Hibiki which Daiki nodded in response.

"Thanks Daiki-san! I owe you one!" Hibiki replied as she walked towards Daiki's bike to grab a spare helmet, only to find the cat from earlier purring and rubbing its head, tail and body around her leg.

"Awww… you must be hungry, aren't you little guy?" Hibiki scratched under its head as it purred back.

"Hold on…" said Daiki as he reached inside the glove compartment of his bike.

He takes out what seems to bento and opens it to reveal his lunch. He then takes out half of his cooked salmon while putting away the rest back.

"Here you go, little guy." Daiki puts out the salmon in his hand towards the cat. "Eat up."

The cat eagerly grabs it by its mouth and starts to enjoy its meal.

"Hope you enjoy it." Daiki smiled before putting on his helmet. "Take care…"

He then gets on his bike with Hibiki sitting behind. "Hold on tight."

"H-Hai.." Hibiki then once again went beet red as she put her hands around Daiki's back for support.

The two then rode off to Hibiki's new school, which was none other than Lydian Private Music Academy. The birthplace of Zwei Wing and school of the current pop idol super star Kazanari Tsubasa.

 _ **Classroom…**_

"So Tachibana-san, mind telling the class why you were nearly an hour late on your very first day of school?"

"Umm… W-Well… you see…." Hibiki muttered. "W-While I was on my way here… I saw a little kitty climb up a tree and it got stuck up there… so I climbed up there to help it and…."

"And?" Hibiki's teacher added.

"W-Well… I got stuck up there as well…" Hibiki replied nervously. "B-But Daiki-san was able to help me and the cat get down."

"I see… That's fine and very kind of you…" the teacher started which formed a small smile on Hibiki's face as she hoped to get away scot-free.

"But… that still doesn't change the fact that YOU'RE STILL NEARLY AN HOUR LATE!" the teacher yelled towards the end which echoed throughout Hibiki's ears.

"Gomen'nasai!" Hibiki bowed down immediately in hopes of a speck of mercy afterwards.

"Just go and take your seat Tachibana-san, before you make a fool of yourself please?"

Hibiki obeyed and made her way to the seat next to Miku's.

The teacher then turned to Daiki. "Sorry that you had to go through that because of my student, I'll be sure to keep her in check."

"It's fine," Daiki added. "I've got some time to kill anyways, so I decided to give her a lift here."

"Thank you for that." The teacher thanked.

"Please no need for that, I'm fine with it." Daiki said "Anyways, I'll be taking my leave now."

"Please take care." The teacher said as Daiki left the premises.

Several whispers could be heard among the class.

 _("Isn't that the Flower part-timer?")_

 _("What is he doing with Tachibana-san anyway?")_

 _("Could it be that they're dating?!")_

As Hibiki overhears these whispers, her face turned so red that it could be replaced with a tomato and there wouldn't be a difference while Miku sat beside and just sighed in disappointment.

 _ **After Class, Dormitory…**_

As the door opens to Hibiki's and Miku's new dorm room, an exhausted Hibiki could be seen limping inside with door closed behind her before collapsing onto the solid floor in symbolic defeat. "I'm beat… I'm already at the end of the rope after just the first day of school. I must be cursed."

"Half of it is due to your clumsiness." Miku added as she arranged her textbooks. "And you have your nosiness to blame for the other half."

"Call it helping others, will you?" Hibiki rolled over. "It's my hobby to help others."

"In your case, it's called going overboard." Said Miku. "People usually only lend their textbooks to someone in a different class."

"I don't mind; I can share your book anyway." Hibiki added happily, as she got behind Miku before going to her study table.

"Baka…" Miku muttered blushing.

Hibiki then gapsed as she raised a magazine with Tsubasa printed on the cover in a dress surrounded by plants. "So Tsubasa's newest CD goes on sale tomorrow?! Tsubasa's so cool!"

Miku smiles as she watches her best friend hug the magazine like a teddy bear. "Well, you did apply to Lydian because of how much you look up to her. That's quite impressive."

"Yeah… but I couldn't even catch a glimpse of her…" Hibiki muttered crestfallen. "Well, she is a top artist, so I shouldn't expect to meet her so easily, but…"

Hibiki then pulls the collar of her shirt, revealing a scar in the shape of a forte note on her chest which was left by the incident two years ago.

" _There's no doubt that it was the Zwei Wing duo and the armoured beetle man whom both saved me that day. And yet, the news report I saw after I was discharged only mentioned that Kanade-san and many others had fallen victim to the world-wide catastrophe known as the Noise. And there was also those monsters known as Worms whom was finally revealed to the public to be threat like the Noise. It was Zwei Wing and that armoured-beetle man whom both supposedly saved me and defeated them. But was it all just an illusion? I want to meet Tsubasa because I feel like I'll get a better understanding of what happened that day. And as for the amoured beetle man, who knows when I could ever meet him again? More importantly, just who is he anyway?"_

 _ **Flower…**_

"Thanks for stopping by! Please come again!" Daiki's boss waved goodbye to the final customers of the day.

"Business sure has been booming huh?" said Daiki.

"Of course!" Daiki's boss smiled back. " The customers love the food here especially yours, your cooking sure is something to behold Daiki-san."

"You could have used your talents in like a prestigious five-star restaurant or even become a celebrity chef and yet you came to my okonomiyaki restaurant in the street to work as a part timer."

"Hey no matter how grand or well-paying the place I work is, it is I in the end to make the decision where to work and I chose here." Commented Daiki. "I'm the one who decides my fate not anyone else."

"Haha! To think we elderly were the only wise ones left!" Daiki's boss laughed "You sure seem way too mature for your age Daiki-san."

" _That's only thanks to my Ojii-chan, without him who knows what would have happened to me?"_

 _ **Seven years ago…**_

"HAAAARGGGHHH!"

A young Daiki in a karate gi could be seen sparring against with another an elderly man who looked way too fit for his age. That man was Tendou Souji, the original Kamen Rider Kabuto.

Daiki tried throwing a punch at Souji, but instead got his fist grabbed and countered, pushing him away.

Not giving up, Daiki gets up and charges straight for a side kick to Souji's gut but instead missed as Souji swiftly dodges it and flips Daiki over onto the floor mat.

"Your attacks are still reckless as ever, Daiki-kun." Said Souji. "You still require more training if you're ever going to take up the Kamen Rider mantle."

"One more! This time I'm not holding back!" yelled Daiki getting up.

"Your funeral, Daiki-kun."

Nearly three hours and nineteen spars later, Daiki collapses onto the ground in defeat as he once again got taken out by Souji whom hasn't even broken a sweat yet.

"Seems you've haven't learnt your lesson," said Souji. "You'll never take up the mantle with your current state."

Daiki couldn't even talk back as the strain on his body after all that fighting kept him from moving a muscle without feeling pain. All he could do was lie down and groan in pain.

"Get up," Souji then picks his grandson up as he helps him onto a bench. "Don't worry, I'll be there to keep training you till my last breath or even till you're worthy of that mantle."

"Arigato, Ojii-chan…." Daiki thanked with a smile and a nod.

"OJIIII-CCHAAAANNNN!"

A loud yell could be heard as a little Umi could be seen running down the hall, giving Souji a big bear hug.

"Oh…! If it isn't our beloved Umi-chan!" Souji exclaimed. "Here to pick up your Onii-chan I presume?"

"Yup! Let's go Onii-chan! Oba-chan is cooking tonight for the family!"

"Hold on Umi-chan, let your brother rest first," Souji replied. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Mou…Hai…Ojii-chan." Umi pouted before compiling to her grandfather's request.

He then turns back to Daiki.

"Well go ahead and take a break Daiki-kun, but don't keep them waiting." Said Souji as he took his leave. "Also Daiki…"

Daiki looks up towards his grandfather.

"I believe in you Daiki-san, so don't let me down…" Souji says placing his hand on Daiki's shoulder.

Daiki just gave him a determined nod.

 _ **Present…**_

"Anyway," Said Daiki's boss. "I'll be closing up now so how about you leave first?"

"You sure you don't need my help?" Asks Daiki.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Furthermore, I need my cook to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow." Daiki's boss replies.

"Ok if you say so, just be careful. Oyasuminasai boss."

"Oyasumi Daiki-san."

Daiki then takes his leave as he gets on his bike and started driving back home to his apartment. Or at least that was the plan…

Out of nowhere, a Worm came rushing in front of Daiki and smashed the road, causing a small earthquake before Daiki. But Daiki managed to hit the brakes just in the nick of time. Luckily it was in the middle of the night and they were in a deserted street, so no casualties were made.

Daiki then removes his helmet.

"What a nuisance…"

The Worm was coloured black and white with an almost spider-like design with multiple leg-like tendrils all over.

The worm roared and was about to attack Daiki, only to be stopped by the Kabuto Zecter as it struck him to the side and flew onto Daiki's hand.

"Henshin."

 **[Henshin]**

Daiki slots the Zecter into his belt and quickly transforms into his masked form. He then takes out his Kunai gun and starts firing at the Worm.

The Worm instead quickly swipes away his shots and gets in close for an attack but Daiki immediately counters it and switches to hand-to-hand combat.

He gave the Worm several jabs and kicks while swiftly dodging any attacks the Worm tried to pull.

After knocking the Worm way back, Daiki was about to finish the job, only for the Worm to disappear in front of him.

Daiki quickly got struck by several slashed to the chest sending him flying in different directions as the Worm struck him each time, before finally being sent flying towards a dark alleyway.

As the Worm ran towards Daiki once more for the kill, a surprise awaited him.

 **[Cast Off]**

 **[Change Beetle]**

 **[One]**

 **[Two]**

 **[Three]**

"Rider...Strike…"

 **[Rider Strike]**

 **[Clock Up]**

The Worm quickly got kicked forward and sent flying but while in the air, got slashed by Daiki before exploding leaving behind blue smoke.

 **[Clock Over]**

As the blue smoke died out, Daiki was reveled behind it. This time, he was clad in silver and red armour in the style of a rhino beetle complete with a helmet with a red rhino beetle horn and big blue insect eyes as the visor. The Kabuto Zecter on his belt right now, had his horn flipped over. He is now Kamen Rider Kabuto, Rider Form

Hearing the sounds of sirens echoing nearby, the Zecter instinctively flies away and undoes the transformation as blue hexagons fell off Daiki. He then quickly gets on his bike and rides off before any cops reaches the scene.

" _Hmm.. looks like my new training regiment is working out."_ Daiki thought. " _Umi… Amou-san… hope you two are watching…"_

 _ **Lydian Academy, Cafeteria…**_

It was the Second day of school for the newly-admitted students of Lydian Academy, as they were all in the cafeteria enjoying their lunch break.

Hibiki and Miku could be seen enjoying their lunches while discussing the events of the Noise attacks the night before with Miku on her phone reading off the information that was spread online.

"According to the SDF and the SDRT, the evacuation by the JDSF Abnormal Disaster Countermeasure Unit was completed," Miku said, reading off the article on her phone. "And collateral damage was kept to a minimum, or so they say. That's not very far from here."

"Man… that's pretty scary." Said Hibiki, while swallowing the rest of the rice she had shoveled into her mouth. "Hey, how about that mysterious amoured beetle man? Any news on him?"

"Well…so far the only things known about him is that he had some sort of relation to company known as ZECT and that there were apparently two versions of him. You did tell me before that you were saved by the one with the blue visor." Miku began while browsing through article after article. "But… so far, there is nothing new on him."

"Awww… that sucks…" Hibiki pouted.

Seeing Hibiki's disappointed look, Miku got a bit curious.

"Hey Hibiki, why do you keep asking about the armoured beetle man everytime either the Noise or Worm is mentioned?"

"Curiosity I suppose?" Hibiki replied.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I bet you've got a crush on him very since he saved you during that concert." Hibiki immediately coughed out her rice and started choking while blushing red.

Miku sighed before handing her a glass of water, which she chugged down swiftly.

"Miku! Don't get the wrong idea! I'm just curious about him, that's all!" Hibiki exclaimed after regaining her voice.

"If say so… honestly what am I gonna do with you?" Miku sighed once more, putting away her phone.

Suddenly, a bunch of students nearby started talking around them

"Look! It's Kazanari Tsubasa!"

"She has the aura of a celebrity!"

"Is she hard to approach?!"

"She's like a lone songstress!"

This quickly caught Hibiki's attention.

As she scrambled to get up, she nearly ran into someone and was about to apologize. But instead froze as she saw that she nearly ran into none other than Kazanari Tsubasa herself!

Several whispers could be heard around them as the two awkwardly stood there in place.

Knowing this was her chance to finally find out what happened two years ago during the concert, she tried to speak up but…

"U-U-Ummm…." She awkwardly muttered as Hibiki struggled to get the words out while the pair of chopsticks and bowl of rice shook in her hands.

Tsubasa then pointed to the corner of her mouth, prompting Hibiki to look at the same exact spot on her face to find a few grains of rice stuck there.

"I suggest you take care of that." Was all Tsubasa said before walking away.

 _ **After school…**_

"Please, someone kill me…" Hibiki groaned, laying her head on the desk. "I bet Tsubasa thinks I'm a complete weirdo now…

"She wouldn't be wrong to think that, would she?"Miku bluntly puts out, taking a playful stab at her best friend's unfortunate incident while working on her homework.

"Way to add insult to injury…" Hibiki groaned. "Doesn't seem like you're gonna be done with that anytime soon huh?"

"Seems like it."Miku replied as she continued her homework with Hibiki sighing back. "Oh, I almost forgot. Tsubasa's latest CD is going on sale today, right? But who still uses CDs nowadays?"

"Oh, shut up. The CD edition has better first edition bonus material." Hibiki replied.

"If that's true, won't they sell out quickly then?" Miku added.

"OH CRAP!" Hibiki exclaimed, jolting up from the desk. "I gotta get there ASAP! I could probably still make it if I ask Daiki-san for a ride there!"

"You know not only will that start up even more rumours, but also Daiki-san can't drive you everywhere, he's got a job at Flower." Miki stated. "Plus, even if you did get a ride, those CDs would probably be out of stock by then."

"Forget that then, I'll just have to run there!" Hibiki said before sprinting out of the classroom and out of school. "See you back at the dorm Miku!"

"Baka…" Miku pouted.

 _ **Downtown…**_

"CD~! Bonus Material~! CD~! Bonus Material~!" Hibiki sung happily as she ran by on the street in hopes of purchasing Tsubasa's new CD while being completely oblivious to the sudden lack of human presence at a certain point.

As she continued running through town, making her way to one of her favourite local CD stores, she started to slow down. Due to all that running, she required a breather. But as she looked up to turn to the store expecting the shop owner to still be inside with Tsubasa's CD still in stock, she instead spots as breeze of carbon dust flowing past her eyes with several piles of carbon dust being scattered all over not only the store but also the entire neighborhood.

"Huh?"

Some were still fresh, evident from the semi-humanoid shape while others had crumbled into piles.

Hibiki's heart started to beat, but at a rate she had felt only once in her life. It was the same beat as it was two years ago, a beat she dreaded. She knew what it meant.

"…Noise…" She muttered as she realized the danger she was in. She wanted to turn and run but a little girl's cry stopped her. This prompted her to instead turn her attention towards the source and run over there to help.

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Base…**_

"What's the situation?!" Tsubasa asks as she ran past the sliding doors leading into the main control room before stopping to take a look at the main screen above her.

"Currently, we're narrowing down the list of responses and placing priority on discerning its location." Informed one of the workers to both Genjurou and Ryouko whom were both looking up at the monitor.

While everyone else was bust trying to pinpoint the Noise's location, Tsubasa had something else of her mind.

" _Kabuto… let's see if you finally show yourself…"_

 _ **With Daiki…**_

Daiki was casually riding down the street after a hard day at work on his bike. Everything was normal right until he too stumbles upon the carbon dust graveyard that once was a lively neighborhood he often drove past.

"Dammit!" Daiki clicked his tongue as he slammed his fist on his knee while kneeling down next to a pile of carbon ash.

"May all of you rest in peace… I'll be sure nobody's sacrifice will be in vain…" Said Daiki as he looked at the piles of ash around him before seeing the Kabuto Zecter fly towards him.

"You found them?" Daiki asks which the Zecter beeped in response.

"Lead me there then." He replies before putting back his helmet on and rides off with the Kabuto Zecter leading him from in front.

 _ **With Hibiki…**_

Hibiki was running down a narrow alleyway with what seems to be a little girl running with her holding hands.

But as they reached the end of the alleyway in hopes of escaping, they instead got ambushed by several Noises from the left and right with a body of water facing them.

"No way!" Hibiki yelped.

"I'm scared!" the little girl cried out as she tugged onto Hibiki.

"Don't worry, I'm with you." Hibiki reassures while hugging back with the Noises getting closer.

Hibiki seeing there was no other way, jumps into the water with the girl. Hibiki while holding onto the little girl swam onto the other side and quickly pulls the little girl up first before herself.

As they finally got onto the other side, a bike-riding Daiki greets them.

"Hop on Hibiki-san!"

"D-Daiki-san! W-What are you doing here?!"

"Save it, just hurry up and get on!"

With the little girl sandwiched between Daiki and Hibiki, they quickly ride off hoping to lose the Noise.

But of course, the Noise were much smarter than that. The Noise started to morph into a motorcycle-like form and started giving chase while a few aerial Noise flew above them, trying to shoot them down from the air.

" _Persistent bastards…"_

"Hang on!" Daiki yelled as he swerved the bike from side to side avoiding the Noise's oncoming attacks as explosions went off behind them.

Squeals of fear came from the little girl as she tugged tightly onto Daiki's jacket, while Hibiki shut her eyes hoping to open them to find herself in the nearby Noise shelter instead.

After evading several attacks, they quickly found themselves on the highway leading to a sort of industrial area filled with factories.

The highway behind them quickly fell into ruin as the Noise decimated the road with every shot that they aimed at the three but missed.

" _I'm done playing around!"_

Daiki quickly takes out the Kunai gun and starts firing at the Noise causing them to instantly disintegrate, much to Hibiki's surprise.

"W-Where did you get that?!" exclaimed Hibiki. "I thought conventional weapons were useless against Noise!"

"Like I've said before, save the questions for later!" Daiki replied. "We need to lose the Noise first!"

Hibiki quickly nodded in agreement as Daiki continued to drive.

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Base…**_

"Sir! We've narrowed the Noise down! We got some footage from the surveillance cameras!" Said one of the workers operating the computers.

"Bring it up then!" Genjurou replied.

A window then pops up onto the main monitor and starts to play the footage, showing Daiki shooting down the Noise with his Kunai gun while Hibiki and the little girl sat on the back.

"H-How is he doing that?!" Genjurou asks. "Conventional weapons aren't supposed to work on Noise!"

"Maybe it's some sort of special Relic he's using?" Ryouko concluded.

"Whatever it is, I want all cameras on him!" Genjurou commanded. "Don't let him or the Noise out of your sight!"

"Yes sir!"

 _ **With Daiki…**_

As they drove, they arrived at some sort of abandoned oil factory. However due to the road ending there, they had to quickly abandon their ride and retreat into the factory.

As Daiki continued firing with his Kunai gun to dispel the Noise, they kept on running for their dear lives while maneuvering past pipes and climbing over metal fences.

Unfortunately, the little girl's and Hibiki's stamina were not like Daiki's so they started to slow down.

"How… how much more can you run?"

"Not… very… much…" Hibiki got out in between breaths, as she struggled to speak clearly. She immediately fell down onto her knees, trying to catch her breath in order to relieve the aching pain on her legs from all that running. The little girl then also gives in, and her legs went down along with her body as she falls over with Hibiki turned to her in concern despite unable to move her legs without hurting herself while Daiki runs back to help them both.

"You two ok?!" Daiki asks in concern.

"I'm… fine… Daiki-san." Hibiki gasped while nearly being out of breath.

"I don't know… about her… though." Hibiki turns to the little girl.

Knowing that the little girl wasn't going to last if they just keep running, Daiki looks around for a safe spot for them to hide. He then finds a ladder nearby leading up to one of the oil refinery buildings.

Suddenly, the Noise that were chasing them earlier finally finds them and quickly makes their way towards them.

"I'm scared…" cried the little girl as she started to tear up as she feared for her life. "Are we going to die…?"

"No, me and Onee-chan over here are going to keep you safe no matter what right?" He turns to Hibiki earning a nod.

"Onii-chan…"

"Now come on I'll carry you, we'll be safe up there!"

He points towards the buidling before the two agreed and they all ran towards the ladder.

With the Daiki piggybacking the little girl on his back, the two quickly climbed up the ladder with the Noise running after them from behind.

However, what awaited them on top was not what they expected.

They quickly came face to face with even more Noise that somehow managed to get on top the building before them. Now they were officially trapped with a batch of Noise in front and another batch waiting below.

"Crap!"

The little girl immediately held onto Hibiki's shirt with the two of them hiding behind Daiki as the Noise got ever so closer.

"I don't wanna die!" cried the little girl in Hibiki's arms.

"No! We'll be fine!" yelled Daiki which surprised the two girls. "As long as I'm still breathing, I'll be there to protect everyone! So as long as you keep breathing, never give in to death! Keep on living till the very end no matter what!"

" _Please…Nii-chan…promise me…that you will continue to live…don't give up on life…"_

" _Umi…"_

He remembered the promise he made and he knew he was going to keep it no matter what…

"Onii-chan…"

"He's right…." Said Hibiki. "No matter what, don't give up on life! No matter what, you have to live!"

"Onee-chan…"

Daiki then brings the girl's attention back onto him. "You're still young. There's many things you've yet to experience in this world. So get older and experience them for yourself and forget about the thought of death! I'll be there to make sure that happens…"

"So will I…" Hibiki added. "SO DON"T GIVE UP ON LIFE!"

But as Daiki prepared to call in the Kabuto Zecter, a melody swims into his ears.

" _Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron…"_

"That voice… that song…" Daiki then turns to see Hibiki sitting there…singing?

*FLASH!*

Suddenly, a bright orange light erupted from Hibiki's chest. The very place where the scar she got from two years ago during the concert incident was.

"T-That light…! No way…!" Daiki got out recognizing the light as he covered his eyes from the intense brightness.

The light then shot straight up into the sky, almost Illuminating the darkness of the night. Daiki watched as the beam of light continued to shoot out of Hibiki. She then quickly dropped her head and bended over as she looked like pain was starting to enter her body. Her eyes were wide as ever as she gritted her teeth like crazy. But then the light died down.

"Hibiki-san!" Daiki was about to head over and help her up but had another surprise waiting for him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHHHHHH!" Hibiki screamed in pain.

Suddenly, a cluster of machinery erupted from her back as it started to retract back and forth.

When the machinery finally stopped going out of control, Daiki quickly got over to see what had become of Hibiki, only to find out that the thought he had about the light was true as Hibiki became poof of it.

Hibiki was donned in an orange and white body suit that left her stomach open, replacing her clothes from earlier. Daiki could spot her wearing a pair of black metal boots and white with orange gauntlets which automatically snapped onto both her arms and legs. She also wore a pair of black and white headphones to complete it.

As she raised herself off the ground, her face was covered in complete darkness with bright menacing orange eyes luminating from it and a somewhat evil and sadistic grin as she growled loudly like some sort of ferocious beast. It almost looked like someone had awoken the devil from within her.

"H-H-Hibiki-san…?" Daiki muttered as he stared at Hibiki's new transformation.

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Base…**_

"We've isolated the response!" said one of the operators at work. "We have its exact location!"

"We've detected a high energy source that doesn't belong to the Noise!" said another.

"Identify the wave pattern!" said the first. "Hurry up!"

The operators quickly scanned the waves before sending the results to Ryouko's screen.

"No, this couldn't be…"gasped Roykou in total disbelief. "An Aufbau wave pattern?!"

A single word immediately appeared on screen showing the official results of the scan.

 **GUNGNIR**

"Masaka! Gungnir?!" exclaimed Genjurou in shock.

The main screen then quickly brought up the live cam of Hibiki in her newly transformed state.

"A new Harmonic…" gasped Ryouko

"But why…?" asked Genjurou

As what was on screen and multiple exclaims of Gungnir exploded all around Tsubasa, she could not help but widen her eyes in shock and fear as she is reminded of the incident that led to her best friend's demise two years ago which still haunted her till this very day. She never expected to see a remmant of her best friend and partner once again.

" _This isn't possible… That's Kanade's…"_

 _ **Back to Daiki…**_

As her face returned to normal, Hibiki realizes her newly transformed state. "Huh…Huh?! What's going on?!" She asks in a panic. "What's happened to me?!"

"Onee-chan, you look so cool!" exclaimed the little girl as she stared at Hibiki in awe with a huge smile on her face.

Hibiki seeing this, knew she had to protect not only her but also that smile.

"Daiki-san, take her with you and get out of here!" She instructed. "I'll try to hold them off!"

"No..."

"Wait what?"

"I said NO!" Daiki yelled which startled Hibiki. "I'm not letting anyone get hurt whether they could fight back or not! The last thing I need is to see you die because you fought back and I wasn't there to stop it!"

"Daiki-san…"

"For now, you get her out of here." Daiki pointed. "I'll hold them off…"

"What?!" Hibiki gasped in shock. "But there are too many of them! You'll be killed!"

"Don't worry…" said Daiki as he passes by Hibiki while raising a single finger into the air. "My Ojii-chan once said this: Even in a world full only with enemies, there will always be someone you must protect."

As he finished his sentence the Kabuto Zecter can be seen flying in while destroying any Noise into dust that were in its way before getting grabbed by Daiki's raised hand.

"Henshin."

 **[Henshin]**

By slotting the Zecter onto his belt, a barrage of hexagons started to form his armour on his body, transforming in Kabuto, Masked form.

"EEEEEHHHHH?!" Hibiki got out as she stared at Daiki totally stunned as she is reminded of the same armoured beetle man that saved her before who is now standing right before her. "Y-You're the armoured beetle man?!"

"Save it. Quickly get that girl to safety." Said Daiki as he got out his Kunai gun, facing the Noise. "I'll hold them off!"

"B-But…!"

"No need to worry…" Daiki smiled under the helmet. "I was the one whom protected you that day after all…"

Reluctant at first, Hibiki eventually complies and grabs onto the girl's hand. "Please just promise me that you'll come back!"

Daiki turns to Hibiki as she once again morphs into Umi in his mind, standing there before him with the same face as Hibiki.

"….I promise…. So please just go…"

Hibiki nods before opening her mouth to… sing?

 **(Play Gekisou Gungnir)**

Suddenly, Hibiki rocketed up into the air and leaped of the building while holding on to little girl as tight as she could.

"Hibiki-san!" yelled Daiki.

"W-What?!" Hibiki gasped while in the air before falling onto the pavement without a scratch. Daiki sighs in relief after ensuring she was safe before turning back to the Noise.

Daiki then gets into a battle stance as he switches his Kunai gun to axe mode. The Noise then started to run at him preparing their attacks. Daiki quickly engages with two in combat before slicing them down to dust and then dealing with the others.  
As the number of Noise rapidly dwindled, Daiki quickly jumps off the building to meet back with Hibiki.

Unbeknownst to them, the Noise from the top of the building started to fall off towards them like falling meteors.

"Get back!" Daiki yelled as he pulled Hibiki and the little girl away, avoiding the attack.

As the Noise started to get up, one of them quickly launched itself at Daiki along with a few others as they got into their own fight.

The remaining Noise instead, aimed at Hibiki and the little girl.

"Hibiki-san!"

As the Noise leaped towards her, Hibiki shut her eyes and clenched a fist at the Noise. As the Noise came into contact with Hibiki, the Noise quickly turned into dust as it blew away into the wind.

" _Did I just kill that thing?"_ Hibiki thought as she stared in shock.

Daiki who was still caught in the middle of fighting his own pile of Noise, quickly got out from the crowd and backed away as the Noise turned back towards him.

"Time to finish this…"

Reaching for his belt, he flicks the Zecter's horn to the side a little causing a spark off electricity to flow throughout his armour as it started to pop off one at a time.

"Cast off."

He then flips the horn over, causing the Zecter to open up.

 **[Cast Off]**

The pieces of armour quickly flew off his body and crashed into several Noise turning them into ash as it revealed Daiki in his Rider form with the rhino beetle horn retracting up onto his helmet to complete it.

 **[Change Beetle]**

" _H-He changed forms_?!" Hibiki gapsed in her thoughts.

Taking out his Kunai gun once more, he switches it to its kunai mode and charges towards the Noise as he cuts through every single one into ash. Though many more kept coming including some giant ones which Daiki managed it's many attempts at stomping onto him.

 **(Song End)**

Daiki then notices the sudden lack of Hibiki's singing and that it was now then replaced with the roar of a motorcycle engine. He then turns to see Tsubasa driving on a motorcyle through a bunch of Noise that surrounded Hibiki and the little girl.

As she passes Daiki, she quickly crashes the bike into the giant Noise that Daiki was facing causing an explosion before jumping out into the air.

As she flipped through the air, Tsubasa started to sing.

" _Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron…"_

She then lands in front of Hibiki and the little girl.

"You stay here and protect the girl." Said Tsubasa.

Without even letting Hibiki the chance to respond, Tsubasa runs towards the remaining Noise while donning her armour which the bodysuit was now white instead of black with more armour attached on mostly her legs.

She then continued singing.

 **(Play Zetto-Ame no Habakiri)**

She then pulls out a katana and it quickly enlarges into some sort of giant blade as she quickly sends an energy slash towards the Noise, effectively turning them into ash while causing an explosion.

 _ **Azure Flash**_

Then while in the air, Tsubasa summons thousands of swords before raining them down towards the Noise, effectively piercing them and turning them into ash.

 _ **Rain of Tears**_

" _You've improved Kazanari-san…"_

Daiki not wanting to be outdone, presses the side of his belt.

 **[Clock Up]**

Daiki at full speed, sends several kicks and punches at the slow-moving Noise, leaving behind piles of ash.

Once Tsubasa landed on the ground, she quickly joins Daiki and started cutting down Noise and after Noise with not only her katana but also the blades attached to her ankles.

"Woah… Tsubasa and Daiki are amazing…" Hibiki muttered before the giant Noise appeared over her and the little girl. It then faced down and opened its jaw, intending to devour them both.

But Daiki at full speed grabs them both out of the way before Tsubasa plunged a sword the size of a building down into the Noise, easily killing it as it turned to ash while she stood on top the sword.

 _ **Heaven's Wrath**_

 **[Clock Over]**

 **(Song End)**

"Amazing…" Hibiki got out as Daiki walked towards her.

"So we meet again… Kazanari-san…"

"Kabuto…" muttered Tsubasa as she shot a sinister glare at Daiki.

 _ **Later…**_

After an hour or so, the military soon came, vacuuming up the ashes of the Noise while making sure of any property damage that need to be fixed. Usually Daiki would have left the scene before any authorities came rolling in but this time he had no choice but to stay to ensure that Hibiki was safe.

"Here." Daiki and Hibiki turned to a woman offering them two cups of hot chocolate in her hands. "You two must be cold. Here this will warm you two up."

"Oh, thank you." Hibiki replied as she took the hot chocolate.

Daiki just remained silent and shook his head.

"I'm fine thank you…" Which the woman understood and left with the cup in her hands.

"You sure you don't want any?" Hibiki asks.

"I'm fine, now drink up." Knowing that was no point in asking any further Hibiki blew into her drink before taking a sip.

"Ah~! That hit the spot."

Suddenly, the same orange light from before surrounded Hibiki before making her armour disappear. This surprised Hibiki as she dropped her drink and began to lose her balance but was then caught by Daiki.

"Easy there, after what we just been through you need to be more careful." Said Daiki.

Hibiki quickly pulls away as her face went red in embarrassment. "T-Thanks…"

"Don't mention it."

"U-Ummm…" Hibiki muttered as she twiddled her fingers around while trying to find the right words but to no avail.

"Is there something wrong?"

"N-No… it's just I wanna say… thanks for saving me now and back then as well…" Daiki is then reminded of the concert incident.

" _So she still remembers, huh?"_

"I'm surprised you still remember." Daiki replied. "Regardless, you're welcome Hibiki-san."

"Mama!"

"Oh, thank goodness you're all right!"

Both Daiki and Hibiki turned to seet he little girl being reunited with her mother as they hugged each other.

The woman from before then came up to them to show what seems to be a tablet and asks them to sign the contract in it so as to promise the 2nd Division not to disclose any information on what happened today.

"Well then… I think we should get going…" But before Hibiki could even take a step to leave, the two quickly got surrounded by several men into suits presumably government agents with Tsubasa standing in the centre.

"Guess we're not walking away that easily…" Daiki added.

"We can't you two leave like this, especially you Kabuto…" Tsubasa said crossing her arms while staring at a corner.

"W-Why not?!" Hibiki asks in a panic.

"You two are to accompany us to the 2nd Division of the Special Disaster Countermeasure Unit." Tsubasa added.

An agent with brown hair then stepped forward with pair of sturdy-looking handcuffs. "Sorry, but this is just standard procedure."

But before he could cuff Hibiki, a blade could be seen near his throat which prompted the agents to quickly take out their guns. The blade was the Kunai gun in its Kunai mode which Daiki was holding to the agent's throat.

"If anyone tries to shoot, they'll be dealing with me!" Daiki announced.

"I suggest you put away those handcuffs before you get hurt."

"I'm sorry, but we can't just-"

"How about this then." Daiki interrupts as he puts away his Kunai gun. "We'll come freely with you all, but Hibiki-san stays with me. Any objections?"

"Well…"

"Ogawa, it's alright." Said Tsubasa. "As long as they come with us peacefully, it's okay to skip the minor procedures. Don't hesitate to put them down if they break it."

"Very well then," the agent now named Ogawa replied, putting away the handcuffs. "Please follow us."

Both Daiki and Hibiki remained silent as they got onto Daiki's bike with Tsubasa and the agents in cars surrounding them on the road as they all drove off.

After driving for a while, Daiki and Hibiki soon found themselves driving towards… Lydian Private Music Academy?"

"Wait why are we going to the academy?" asks Hibiki.

"Guess there's only one way to find out." Daiki replied as they continued to driving along with the cars filled with agents.

After parking their vehicles, Daiki, Hibiki, Tsubasa and Ogawa walked through the hallways of the academy with the rest of the agents standing guard outside.

"Umm…" Hibiki muttered recognizing the area they were in. "This is the central annex that the teachers use, isn't it?"

Nobody answered her which she sighed in defeat.

After walking a bit more, they were taken into a secret elevator with handles attached to the side. As they walked, not just one door but three doors closed behind them.

"Um, what is this?" Hibiki asks again.

"It's dangerous, so please hold on to this handle bars for your own safety." Ogawa instructed.

Everyone inside took a bar, all except… Daiki?

"Hey, why aren't you holding on to a bar? It's dangerous you know?" Ogawa asks.

"It's fine. Just press it already."

"But…"

"I said do it."

"O-Ok…" Ogawa then presses one of the elevator buttons and the elevator started plunging down at breakneck speeds, making Hibiki scream in terror.

However despite the speed, Daiki could be seen crossing his arms and standing in the middle totally unaffected which surprised Tsubasa and Ogawa.

" _How is he doing that?!"_ Tsubasa thought.

After Hibiki's screaming subsided, she laughed nervously in embarrassment for her loud scream.

"Spare me the smile." Said Tsubasa as she looked away from everybody else.

After going down a few more levels, the outside of the elevator changed to some sort of strange but beautiful tribal architecture.

"We don't need smiles where we're going." Tsubasa added.

" _Kazanari-san…"_ Daiki was aware that Tsubasa was still coping with her loss two years ago.

 _ **Moments later…**_

*BANG-BANG-BANG*

"Welcome to the fortress of the protectors of humanity, the 2nd Division of the Special Disaster Countermeasure unit!"

The minute they got out of the elevator, Genjurou welcomed them in while wearing a top hat and goofy smile on his face. The place was lined with tables of food, and streamer fell down as if it were some kind of surprise birthday party with workers of 2nd Division clapping behind.

"So… we don't need smiles where we're going huh?" Daiki turns towards Tsubasa. "I'm pretty sure everybody here is smiling if I'm not wrong."

Tsubasa just face plamed, Ogawa laughed nervously and Hibiki just stood there confused.

"Come on, smile!"

Ryouko who was in her lab attire walks up to both Daiki and Hibiki with a phone in hand facing towards us.

"Let's take a photo together to commerate our new friendship!"

Daiki remained silent while Hibiki awkwardly raised a peace sign as Ryouko took the picture.

"Wait, how do you guys know my name even though we just met?"Hibiki asked.

"As the 2nd Division was originally a spec ops organization formed during the world war," Genjurou explained while turning his cane into some flowers. "Investigation is our forte."

Ryouko then walks up beside him with Hibiki's bag in her hands.

"Hey! That's my bag!" Hibiki exclaimed. "Investigation? More like snooping! You went through my bag, didn't you?!"

After several sessions of bickering and partying, Genjurou and Ryokou walks up to both Daiki and Hibiki who were both standing in a corner trying to not draw too much attention.

"Well then, I believe introductions are in order." Genjurou said. "I'm Kazanari Genjurou, the guy in charge of this place. Just call me Genjurou though."

"And I'm a modern Renaissance woman, Sakurai Ryouko." Ryouko introduced. "Pleased to meet you!"

"Oh, pleased to meet you, too" Hibiki bowed.

"Mind telling us why you brought us here?" Daiki asks without replying back.

"Ah! Straight to the point I see." Genjurou added. "In that case, I'll do so as well. There's only one reason why we called you two here, and that is that we'd like to request both your assistance."

"W-Work with you guys? I get Dai-I mean Kabuto, but why me?" Hibiki asked.

"Pretty sure it has to do with that armour you put on before." Daiki said.

Hibiki gasped as she recalls the amour that appeared on her. "Please tell me… what happened to me?"

"I'd like to know as well." Daiki added.

Genjurou and Ryouko then looked at each other for a moment before Ryouko stepped forward. "Before I answer any questions, I need you two to promise me two things."

"Which is…?"

"Firstly, no disclosing any information about what happened today."

"And the second?"

Ryokou then pulled Hibiki over to her side. "I need her to take off all of her clothes for the time being."

" _Say what now?!"_

But before Daiki could protest, Ryokou had already took/dragged Hibiki away for an examination, leaving Daiki alone before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Turning around, he faces Genjurou himself.

"You enjoying the party so far?"

"I guess, though I tend to stay away from large gatherings nowadays." Daiki recalls the times he had with the other Heisei Riders during their gatherings.

"I just wanted to thank you for not only what you did today but also for two years ago."Genjurou said.

"Don't mention it." Daiki said. "Is Kazanari-san coping well?"

"She's fine," Genjurou replied. "But she has been rather cold and distant ever since Kanade's passing."

"I see… I'll try to see if I can make it up to her."

"That would be appreciated."

"Though without you, we wouldn't have beaten those Worms and Noise."

" _He knows about the Worms?"_

"So, you're aware of the Worms?" Daiki asked.

"Indeed I am, I am the commander of the 2nd Division after all." Genjurou said. "Though we tend to leave the Worms to ZECT."

Daiki remained silent as frowned after hearing that which Genjurou noticed.

"Lemme guess," Genjurou said. "You're not exactly with or a part of ZECT right?"

"You're correct. In fact, I hate them."

"Why's that?"

"I rather keep it personal."

"That's fine, but 2nd Division is currently co-operating with ZECT."

"That's fine," Daiki said. "But if you rat me out to them, everyone here will be my enemy as well."

"Hmm… alright fine…" Genjurou replied. "We'll not tell them about you yet, but I've got two conditions."

"And they are…?"

"First off, you are to tell us your situation with ZECT. Don't worry, we'll leave it latest by tomorrow to tell us."

"And the second one?"

"You are to tell us your true identity."

"How can I trust you with it?"

"We'll be sure to keep it within the 2nd Division no matter what. It would also help as we could contact you easily when we meet you and Miss Tachinbana tomorrow."

"You have my word." Genjurou finished as he puts his hand out.

Daiki after making sure he wasn't lying, takes off the Kabuto Zecter from his belt undoing the transformation as hexagons fell off him. This surprised everyone.

"You're Kabuto?" Genjurou asked. "Never thought someone so young was in that armour."

Daiki just shrugged and took Genjurou's hand. "Nice to meet you Genjurou-san. My name is Tendou Daiki, but you can just call me Daiki."

"Nice to meet you too, Daiki-san." Genjurou shook back.

 **And that's a wrap! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. As usual uploads are slow but I'll try to keep them coming. Here's the preview of the next chapter, look forward to it!**

"Gungnir…"

"We use these things called Zecters."

"Shut up! You know nothing of what I've been through!"

"I've made a promise to her, and I'm going to keep it till the very end!"

 **[Rider Kick]**

"I-I'm sorry…"

 **Anyways, leave me a review and pm me if you like or even follow or favourite this story! And as always, this is GhouliXEye signing out!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and welcome to chapter 3 of The Song of Heaven's Path.**

 **alexwu704: I will, thanks for the support.**

 **KingdomWarrior125: Well you'll see, if you read on. I did make some tweaks though. Either way hope you like it.**

 **marhaenaldi123: Thanks man, hope you stick around.**

 **Now for the obligatory disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider. All properties belong to their respective owners.**

 **This fan fiction would be vaguely connected to my other Kamen Rider stories:**

 **The Devil's Violin (Kamen Rider Kiva X Highschool DxD)**

 **The Accelerated Tridoron (Kamen Rider Drive X Accel World)**

 **And with that all out of the way, here's the third chapter of The Song of Heaven's Path**

 **The Song of Heaven's Path Chapter 3: Tears of the Emotionless Blade**

* * *

 _ **Four years ago…**_

"Ding Dong, Ding Dong!"

As the final bell went off, the students gave one final bow to their teacher before either taking their leave or staying behind to chat.

Usually Daiki would have already left to pick up Umi and gone home with her but today was different.

* * *

 _ **Seven hours ago…**_

The Tendou siblings were walking down their usual route to school along with several other students as well.

"Hey Onii-Chan…"

"Yes?"

"So…Um…" Umi muttered.

"Hm?"

"Y-You know that I've been taking violin lessons from Keiji-Senpai right…?"

"Of course." Daiki replied, fully aware of the grandson of the original Kiva teaching his little sister the ways of the violin. It was quite a surprise to Daiki really, to see the sudden interest from Umi of not only taking up the violin but also learning from the prestigious Kurenai family that were known for their skills with the instrument. Though it has been a couple of weeks since then, let's just say that Umi hasn't really fully synced with the violin. Nearly every violin that came into her hands cried in pain when being played along with the ears unfortunate enough to hear it. Keiji had to bring earplugs every lesson because of this.

"W-Well, I think I've gotten the hang of it." Umi added. "So I thought maybe if you stop by and give a listen?"

Normally, the sane person would probably reply along the lines of "Sorry but I'm pretty busy, maybe another time?" but of course Daiki being the oh so great big brother he is, replied with…

"Sure, anything for you."

Umi's eyes instantly widen with joy before giving Daiki her usual spine-crushing hug while embarrassing the both of them in front of the students walking on the same path to school.

"YOU'RE THE BEST ONII-CHAN!"

" _Just gotta remember to bring my own set of earplugs…"_

* * *

 _ **Seven hours later…**_

"Excuse me." Daiki said as he entered the music room, where Keiji and Umi greeted him in.

"Good to see you Daiki." Keiji greeted. "Came to see your sister play I presume?"

"Indeed, good to see you too Keiji." Daiki replied.

"Oi Onii-chan! I'm ready to play so take a seat!" exclaimed Umi.

"Hai…Hai…!" Daiki smiled as he took a seat beside Keiji.

"You've got your earplugs ready?" Daiki whispered over to Keiji.

"Nah… don't need them."

"Wait why?"

"You'll see…" Keiji whispered back with a smirk which confused Daiki.

But his confusion quickly went away, as Umi started playing. The melody was distinct. So distinct in fact that Daiki recognized the very song she was playing.

"Never thought she would master my great-grandfather's song…" Keiji whispered. "You should be proud of her."

Oh he was more than just proud. In fact he was grinning from ear to ear as he immersed himself in the melody, from the opening up till the end when Umi ended it with the signature Kurenai chord pluck and two last strokes. He couldn't believe that his little sister could improve this much in a couple of weeks.

"S-So… H-How was it…?" Umi asked shyly bracing herself for any negative criticisms.

What she heard next was a clap, followed by a loud round of applause as she raised her head to see her brother clapping with all his might standing from his chair.

"Well done Umi…" said Daiki. "It was beautiful…"

Once again, Daiki got immediately bear-hugged by Umi which sent him onto the ground with her on top.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD LOVE IT, YOU"RE THE BEST ONII-CHAN EVER!"

"I know… I know…" Daiki smiled back.

" _Dear God someone please save me…"_

* * *

 **(Opening)**

Twenty shadowy figures could be seen standing at different spots of a cliff side with a dark thunderstorm booming…

 _ **I am thou…**_

The camera pans to show one half of the group of shadowy figures…

 _ **Thou art I…**_

The camera pans to show the other half of the group of shadowy figures…

 _ **Thou has chosen the path of heaven…**_

The camera then pans to one of the figures…

The figure is revealed to be Kamen Rider Kabuto…

 **(Insert Next Level by YU-KI)**

 **(Instrumental)**

The screen is then covered by a set of insect wings before several bullet holes were shot through it. The scene then shows several shots Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked form with reflections of a certain drawing showing on the reflection of his armour before the set of insect wings got cut down by Kabuto himself while standing up.

The scene then shows the inside of an abandoned building with several Worms and Noise appearing inside it along with Kabuto in his rider form kneeling down with a pose. The camera then shows Kabuto at different angles before he jumps offscreen. It then shows Kabuto riding off on the Kabuto Extender.

 **Kimi ga negau koto nara**

The scene then switches to Kabuto on the Kabuto Extender once more riding past the front of a warehouse before switching to a complex showing Daiki, Hibiki and Tsubasa facing away from each other at different angles.

 **Subete ga genjitsu ni naru darou**

The three then started walking away from each other with the camera panning to each of their faces.

 **Erabareshi mono naraba**

The scene then shows a meteor crash land into the middle of the city. It then switches then to a group of Worms with static screens on their faces before revealing the faces of several citizens.

 **Bousou wo hajimeteru**

An insect wing the passes by replacing the Worms with the people whose faces were on the screen of each respective Worm. The scene then changes to show the the top of the Tokyo tower from the bottom with a ray of sunlight flashing beside it.

 **Sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mahou**

The scene then switches to show Daiki with a helmet on riding the Kabuto Extender to the middle of a road. Before Daiki could shown getting off the bike without his helmet walking away from the bike with a reflection of Daiki with the helmet still on the Kabuto extender going backwards while the actual Daiki walked towards the screen.

 **Jikan ga nai**

It then switches back to the front of the same warehouse this time with Tsubasa riding on her bike with a helmet on with a van following behind then to a public road in the city with logo of ZECT showing up next to the screen.

 **Moving fast, kokoro mo**

The scene the shows a split screen of Hibiki's and Umi's body on each half with a sketchbook showing a drawing next to them moving from top to bottom as they face the screen which was covered in some sort of green liquid. The screen then shows the drawing once more on the sketchbook before blurring out to focus on the green liquid on the screen.

 **Tokei hashirase**

The scene then shows Tsubasa standing in the rain before putting up her hand to show the same drawing on it before switching to Daiki and Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked form walking through each other.

 **Ashita no sono saki e**

The camera the shows Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked form and Daiki facing away from each other with Daiki watching a young Daiki run away. The scene then changes to the inside of a collapsed burning house with Daiki this time facing the screen and Kabuto facing the burning house.

The scene then switches to the same burning house this time with a young Daiki holding a dying Umi in his arms while she reaches for his brother's face.

The scene then switches to Daiki once more grabbing the Kabuto belt before switching once more to the Daiki and Umi with Umi managing to touch Daiki's face with Daiki holding onto to it as well.

The scene then finally changes to the Kabuto Zecter's horn being flipped initiating the Cast off.

 **Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi**

Kabuto then stands inside the abandoned building as the Masked form armour flies off him with the camera zooming towards him.

 **Umarekawaru**

Camera the shows the horn flip up onto Kabuto's helmet at different angles changing him into his Rider form.

 **Nani mieru**

Kabuto the stands in the building in his masked form while explosions happen around him with a insect wing changing the scene to show a close up of his helmet.

 **Speed koeteku motion**

Another set of insect wings then switches the scene to show Kabuto running through the explosions in the building.

 **Ittai jibun negai**

It then changes to show Hibiki/Umi once more staring at the green spotted screen in terror.

 **Dare no tsuyosa**

It then switches to the sketchbook with the drawing on it being dumped with the green liquid before changing to Tsubasa's hand once more with the drawing disappearing from her hand.

 **Shinjirareru**

Tsubasa then holds the same hand to her chest before screaming in tears in the middle of the rain.

 **Kousoku no…**

Kabuto then can be seen punching and kicking away a few Worms away while in Clock-up while several ZECT soldiers were sent flying in the opposite direction in slow motion.

 **Vision minogasu-na**

Kabuto is then seen standing in front of the same warehouse while the camera goes around him before switching to his face.

 **Tsuite-koreru nara**

The screen is then covered by the same set of insect wings revealing the title with Kabuto logo: **The Song of Heaven's Path**

* * *

 _ **Present…**_

"I'm back…" Hibiki groaned as she opened the door to her and Miku's dorm.

"Hibiki!" Miku exclaimed as she saw her friend limping into the room, clearly out of energy. "Where did you wander off this time?!"

"I'm sorry…" Hibiki got out before collapsing onto the floor in front of the TV. "Daiki-san gave me a ride back though…"

"Well that's good considering the news said that the Noise were spotted near here." Miku replied. "You were lucky that Daiki-san got you back here before then."

"Yeah…, but it's fine now…" groaned Hibiki before a certain announcement on the news caught her attention.

"We have breaking news concerning Kazanari Tsubasa, who has just released a new song today. Said the news reporter. "The major English record company 'Metro Music' has offered to sponsor her international debut."

"Ever since the incident two years ago, Kazanari Tsubasa has been active as a solo artist…"

"Wow…" muttered Hibiki. "To think Tsubasa would get recognition from a famous American music company…"

"Well considering Tsubasa's popularity here in Japan, it would be a no brainer that they'll eventually contact her for a sponsorship." Added Miku. "I've heard that 'Metro Music' has even connections to popular fashion companies. So much so that they even have the famous young prodigy make-up artist, Kazama Keita under their control."

"Woah…" Hibiki gasped. "That's incredible…"

* * *

 _ **The next day…**_

It was nearly the end of the breakfast hours at Flower, and Daiki was just done serving the final orders for that morning.

"Hey boss, I've got some personal business to take care of this afternoon, mind if I take the rest of the day off?"

"I don't mind…" the boss replied. "But I'm expecting overtime tomorrow from you if that's the case."

"Thanks boss," Daiki replied. "I'll be sure to work my hardest for tomorrow then."

Daiki then took off his apron and grabbed his jacket before leaving the restaurant on the Kabuto extender since his regular bike got destroyed by the Noise attack yesterday.

Speaking off yesterday, he got an invitation to visit the 2nd Division headquarters today to get some answers on what happened yesterday and also answer a few questions that they have for him as well.

But as he drove he suddenly hears a few screams nearby.

"Help me! Hel-ARGRGHGRHGHRGHGRHG!"

Daiki quickly stops his bike, takes off his helmet runs towards the source in the alleyway nearby.

He then stops to witness a middle-aged man held by the neck, dead while covered in some sort white foam by a young looking woman before dropping the corpse onto the ground. The woman then turns towards Daiki.

"And here I thought I could have a peaceful afternoon…" Daiki sighs before grabbing the flying Kabuto Zecter in his hand.

The woman then starts to morph into a Worm. This time, it was green and black with the appearance of a green skull as the face and a huge green bulb-like weapon covered by black tendrils on one arm with a stinger at the end. It was a Lanpyris Worm.

"Henshin."

 **[Henshin]**

Daiki slots the Kabuto Zecter on his belt causing the blue hexagons to transform him into his Masked form.

"I'll make this quick and painless…"

The Worm then charges towards Daiki with it's stinger out. But Daiki quickly evades it and grabs the Worm, flips it over himself and knocks it away with his elbow while in the air from behind.

Daiki then turns to see the Worm quickly get up and disappear at lightning speeds towards him. But Daiki managed to keep his ground and withstand as many strikes from the Worm as he could take with his Masked form armour.

"…Tch… now it's my turn…"

"Cast off…"

As the Worm went for the next attack on Daiki, Daiki quickly flips the Kabuto Zecter's horn.

 **[Cast Off]**

The Masked form armour flies off him and hitting the Worm away before it quickly disappeared with its speed once again after recovering.

"…You're not getting away…"

"Clock up…"

He then pushes the clock up pad on the side of his belt before giving chase to the Worm.

 **[Clock Up]**

As the world slowed down around them, Daiki and the Worm engaged in combat while speeding off to different locations in the city, from the walls of the nearby skyscrapers to even on the sides of the upside down trains where passengers sat inside frozen in time.

 **[Clock Over]**

The two arrived at a secluded factory area of town where Daiki knocked him into.

Daiki then slowly walks towards the Worm and reaches for his belt.

 **[One]**

The Worm goes for another attack but Daiki grabs the Worm's arm.

 **[Two]**

He then swings the Worm behind him and kicks him away from behind while facing the opposite direction.

 **[Three]**

Daiki then closes up the Kabuto Zecter while the Worm turns back and charges towards him.

"Rider Kick."

He the flips the Kabuto Zecter back open while a spark of electricity travels from it to up his helmet's horn then to his right leg.

 **[Rider Kick]**

As the Worm got behind him, Daiki turns around sends a counter kick straight to the Worm's face causing a huge explosion of green smoke, with Daiki facing away from it while raising the signature Tendou family finger point to the air.

"Hopefully I'm not too late." Daiki sighed as he pressed the pad of his belt once more.

"Clock up."

 **[Clock Up]**

He quickly raced full speed back to where his bike was.

Unbeknownst to him, someone was watching him from afar. He had the same face and features of Daiki only with grey coloured eyes instead. In his hand was what seemed to be a black Kabuto Zecter. His teeth gritted in anger at the sight of Daiki.

* * *

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Headquarters…**_

"What the hell did I tell you about cuffing Hibiki-san?" Daiki sighed under his breath while his eyebrow twitched in irritation.

Daiki had just arrived at the base with Genjurou and Ryokou present and was later greeted with Hibiki's, Tsubasa's and Ogawa's arrival. Only this time with Hibiki cuffed.

"My apologies Daiki-san," Ogawa said while removing the handcuffs off of Hibiki. "But this was the only way to ensure that she came with us without resisting."

"I'm okay Daiki-san, no need to worry." Reassured Hibiki as she rubbed her wrists.

Daiki was clearly unhappy but had to let his inner siscon go and forget about the cuffing situation entirely.

"Fine…" Daiki replied. "Anyway, I do believe that you people have some explaining to do of what happened to Hibiki-san?"

"Ah… right, I almost forgot." Ryokou then starts to bring up a screen of an X-ray scan with several smaller pages of different readings beside it. "Here are the results of your medical examination from yesterday Hibiki-san!"

"Aside from the fatigue left behind from your first wonderful experience, we found almost nothing wrong with you body!" Ryokou explains cheerfully

"Almost, huh?" Said Hibiki.

"Oh, right. That's not what you all wanted to know." Ryokou replies.

"Please tell me, what was that power?" Hibiki asks

"I would like to know too." Added Daiki.

Genjurou, Tsubasa and the two officers from yesterday looked at each other for a moment before Genjurou nods at Tsubasa for her to reach for the necklace that had a long red crystal around her neck, presenting it to Daiki and Hibiki.

"Ame no Habakiri," Genjurou begins. "That's the first Holy Relic that Tsubasa has come to own."

"Holy Relic? Just what is it exactly?" Daiki asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Holy Relics are artifacts mentioned in folklore from around the world." Ryokou explained. "Though created during ancient times, they are somehow too advanced for our current technology to recreate. Many have been excavated from ancient ruins, but the passage of time has taken its toll on them. That's why it's quite rare to find one that still retains its original power."

"The Ame no Habakiri in Tsubasa's hands right now is also merely a fragment of the original sword wielded by the Shinto god of Summer, Susanoo." Genjurou added.

"The key to awakening and releasing the power left in this fragment lies in the vibrations at certain amplitudes."

"The vibrations of certain amplitudes?" asks Hibiki.

"In layman's terms, a song." Genjurou finished. "A Holy Relic is activated through the power of song."

"Song?" Hibiki asks.

"That's right!" Hibiki realizes. "That day, I felt a song welling up within me."

"A Holy Relic that's awakened by a song undergoes a conversion into pure energy. That energy is then reconstructed into the anti-Noise protective armour or Symphogear, that you and Tsubasa wear."

"That being said, not every song or singer possesses the power the power to activate a Holy Relic." Tsubasa points out in a sort of fit of rage, causing all heads in the room to turn towards her.

"So that means only a select few are able to activate these Holy Relics you speak off, am I right?" Daiki concluded.

"Indeed," Said Genjurou standing up. "Those select few who are capable of activating a Holy Relic through song and wearing Symphogear are referred to as the 'Attuned'. Tsubasa is one example and you are another."

"B-But… I don't have a Holy Relic with me." Hibiki stated.

"I knew you would say that…" Ryokou catches everyone's attention while bringing out Hibiki's X-ray scans on screen.

"You should know what this is." Said Genjurou.

At first Daiki and Hibiki thought they were looking at a normal X-ray scan, until their attentions were brought towards the chest area where what seems to be fragments of some kind was stuck there. Those present at the concert incident immediately recognized the fragments.

"Yeah, that's my injury from two years ago!" Hibiki exclaimed in shock. "I was at the incident as well!" Tsubasa then turns towards them.

"Since all of these fragments are so deeply embedded near your heart, it's quite impossible to remove them surgically." Ryokou explained. "According to our investigation, these shadows are fragments of the third Holy Relic, Gugnir, the Symphogear formely worn by Kanade-chan."

"Gugnir…" Daiki murmured taking in the information.

As Tsubasa overhears the conversation, her body froze in terror.

"It was Kanade-chan's parting gift." Ryokou finished.

Tsubasa's body then started to wobble as she tried to keep her balance while covering her face away from everyone else. She then slowly drags herself out of the room with sobs being left behind and everyone staring back at her with concerned looks.

" _Kazanari-san…"_ Daiki thought while staring back at the near lifeless bluenette leaving the room.

"Am I not allowed to speak to anyone about my power?" Hibiki asks.

"If word were to leak out that you have the power of the Symphogear, your family, friends, all the people around you would be at risk." Genjurou replies. "Their lives would possibly be in danger."

"Even… their lives?" muttered Hibiki as she tried to cover the immediate dark thought of losing the ones she cared for, from her family to even her best friend Miku.

"It's not secrets that we're concerned with protecting."Genjurou added. "Rather it's the lives of others."

Daiki knew that all too well as he turned away to face a corner. Umi never knew about her own family having the Kamen Rider mantle, she just assumed that Daiki, her father and grandfather just took martial arts and marksmanship for sport. For the Tendou family, they kept the Kamen Rider mantle a secret from the children for their own safety until the elders feel like they are ready to know about it. Daiki hated himself ever since the incident for keeping the secret away from Umi.

"For their sake, will you keep your powers a secret?"

"Please try to understand the enormity of the power you now possess." Ryokou added.

"Humans alone can't defeat the Noise." Explained Genjurou. "A human that comes into contact with the Noise will to solid carbon and crumble into dust. Moreover, it's possible to inflict damage upon them. The only exception to this rule is a battle songstress clad in Symphogear. As the head of the Special Disaster Countermeasure Unit, Secodn Division, I'd like to formally request both your and Daiki-san's assistance."

"Tachibana Hibiki, will you lend us your Symphogear powers in our fight against the Noise?"

"I can save others with my powers, right?" Hibiki asks quietly which Genjurou and Ryokou nodded in response.

"Okay then!" Hibiki answers. "I'll help out!"

"Alright it's settled then!" Genjurou nods

"Anyway," Genjurou then turns to Daiki. "I think it's about time to tell us your side of the story."

Daiki surveys the room and everyone in it. After making sure all eyes were on him, he speaks while reaching into his pocket.

"Ryouko-san do mind plugging in this flashdrive? I do believe that I've got some explaining to do and this will make it easier for me."

He hands Ryouko a black flashdrive with a J written on it that he borrowed from an old friend of his claiming it as the little brother of the 'original one'.

" _Thank god, this is just an ordinary flashdrive or you'll have some explaining to do Hidari-san."_

Ryokou takes and plugs it into the main computer of the base and brings up sort of a slide show on the big screen with a picture of the Kabuto Zecter along with a few others consisting of a wasp, a dragonfly and a scorpion.

Everyone except Daiki looked in wonderment at the strange array of mechanical creatures as to think these things were capable of such power that it could defeat the Noise.

Daiki walked up next to the big screen and cleared his throat.

"Before I begin, I would like all of you to know that if there are any questions which I'm certain that there are I would not be able to answer all of them as some of the information I rather remain classified." Daiki started. "Trust me it would do all of you good if you guys didn't know."

He then looked at everyone turn to each other, mainly Genjurou and Ryouko before all of them nodded in agreement.

"First off, I'll be brutally honest, I'm not from this world…"

" _Cue the awkward silence…"_ Daiki thought as his ears were filled with just that while in the room. Nobody made a sound as they stared at Daiki in confusion.

"I-I'm sorry, do you mind repeating that?" Genjurou asks.

"Like I just said, I'm not from this world." Daiki puts out again.

"So does that mean you're an alien then?!" Hibiki exclaimed.

Daiki shook his head at the absurdity of that line but still could see why she thought that. "No, I'll be more specific then. I am not from this particular dimension, I came from a separate world similar to yours called Earth from a separate dimension."

"Earth? You mean like the one we're standing on right now?" Genjurou asks once more.

"Exactly, except rather than both the Noise and Worm threat that this world has. My world has all sorts of threats which include the Worms."

"And what sorts of other threats other than the Worms does your world suffer from?" Ryokou asks.

"That I unfortunately cannot answer."

"Ok… then how about this, why come to this world then?" Ryokou pressed.

Daiki at first hesitated but eventually gave in. "To save this world from the Worm and Noise threat and prove to my superiors that I'm worthy."

"Worthy of what exactly? And who are these superiors you speak off?" Tsubasa asks.

"Allow me to explain," Daiki began. "Where I come from, threats of all kinds plague my world causing destruction, mayhem and deaths to millions. But like the organization of yours, there is a group that prevents this and they are known as the Kamen Riders."

"Kamen Riders?" Genjurou and Ryokou's eyes widen as they were reminded of Takokoro mentioning them before.

"I believe you people are aware of ZECT, am I right?" Daiki asks which everyone nodded.

"You're talking about the organization that deals with the Worms right? Hibiki asks.

"That is correct, for you see in my world, ZECT also exists serving that same purpose or at least they used to."

"Used to?" Genjurou asks.

"It happened back in my Ojii-chan's time where he fought against both ZECT and the Worms as he had found that ZECT was actually in cahoots with the Worms and sought to rule the world. My Ojii-chan fought valiantly against them which he won and was known as Kamen Rider Kabuto."

"Kabuto…" Genjurou muttered under his breath.

" _That explains the hatred for ZECT."_

"The Kamen Riders including my Ojii-chan fought many of these sorts of threats not just Worms for years."

"So how did these Kamen Riders came to be?" Ryokou asks.

"The Kamen Rider's origin differs be it from the supernatural, to magic, to machines or even science. For my Ojii-chan, as you can see his powers which made him into Kamen Rider Kabuto came from ZECT itself which that mantle has been passed on to me."

"So you're now out here to prove yourself worthy of that mantle." Ryokou concluded.

"Exactly but there is more to that and just fighting against the Noise and Worm threat of this world which I also cannot speak off."

Genjurou remained silent as he took all the information in.

" _So he's here not just to prove himself and defeat the Noise and Worms of this world? What else could he be hiding from us?"_

"Anyway," Daiki continued. "As you can see on this screen here, we use these things called Zecters which were designed by ZECT to combat the Worms. The Zecters gives the user two forms, the Masked form and the Rider form. The Masked form gives the user increased defense but lowers mobility. But when in the Rider form, the user sacrifices those defenses for more strength and the ability to use clock up."

"Clock up?" Genjurou asks.

"To put it simply, it allows the user to move at near light speed for a couple of moments."

He then takes out his Kabuto Zecter.

"The one used by me and my Ojii-chan is called the Kabuto Zecter which allows the user the transform into Kamen Rider Kabuto." Daiki added. "As you can see on the screen, there are many more which I can safely assume that the ZECT of this world has already started making. Evident from Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto's presence during the concert."

"You mean that black variant that knocked you down back then?" Genjurou stated

"Indeed, not every Rider fights for justice, some fight for power, others revenge and even some for world domination" Daiki added. "Though not yet, I do have my suspicions of this world's ZECT planning to rule the world through the Worms and Kamen Riders of this world as I do not remember anyone else coming to this world with me using that Zecter."

"But how can you be so sure about that? From all we know so far, the ZECT of our world so far hasn't done anything out of the ordinary." Said Ryokou.

"That is why currently I'll keep my eye out until anything happens." Daiki replied.

"How does one make these Zecters then?" Ryokou asks. "Not even we nor the government has figured out to kill the Noise other than through the Holy Relics. It would be really helpful to help combat the Noise and Worms."

"I am sorry, but the way to make these Zecters are only known by ZECT themselves. Moreover Zecters cannot just be made and used by anyone, Zecters choose whether they find the user worthy or not, much like these Holy Relics of yours."

"How intriguing…" added Ryokou

"However, how can we be sure that you're not lying about all of this and that you're just a pawn of ZECT?" Genjuruo asks.

"It's your choice whether you trust me or not about this," Daiki answered. "But I can assure you this, I will do everything in my power as a Kamen Rider to protect the innocent no matter what…"

"Daiki-san…" muttered Hibiki.

Suddenly, the sound of alarms started blaring throughout the entire base which made everyone run towards the command room where Tsubasa was already present.

"What's the situation?!" Genjurou asked.

"We have a Noise confirmation!" One of the technicians with dark greenish grey hair responded.

"Inform the First Division that we'll take care of this!" Genjurou commanded.

"We've located their spawn point!" Said the blue haired woman from before informed. " We have the coordinates! Two hundred meters from Lydian Academy!"

"That's pretty close from here." Daiki pointed out.

"I'll take them down." Tsubasa declared before running out.

Hibiki looked at Tsubasa from behind and was about to go after her, until she felt a tight grip on her arm preventing her from doing so. It was Daiki.

"Are you sure about this? Once you step out of this room, there will be no turning back."

"If my powers can help and save people, then why wouldn't I?" Hibiki asks. "Only a Symphogear user or a Kamen Rider like you can fight the Noise right? Then I have to go and help! I believe Kanade-san gave me this power to do just that!"

"Looks like there's no stopping you huh?" Daiki smiled before releasing Hibiki. "Alright then, ikuzo Hibiki-san!"

Hibiki gave Daiki a confident nod before the two of them ran out of the room.

* * *

 _ **At an empty road at night…**_

Tsubasa arrived at the location, with a bunch of Noise present to greet her.

Before her, the Noise then quickly melted before merging themselves together to form a giant Noise monstrosity which let out a giant roar at Tsubasa's face which did not even flinch a bit having dealt with Noises ever since using her Holy Relic for the first time.

Tsubasa then started singing to activate her Holy Relic.

" _Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron…"_

Tsubasa charged as she glowed in blinding light, garbing her in her anti-Noise armour, which the Noise reacted by changing colours.

 **(Play Zetto-Ame no Habakiri)**

The Noise using the feather-like protrusions on it's back launched them at Tsubasa spinning like giant rotary blades which Tsubasa quickly jumped and dodged flawlessly. The feathers then took a U-turn like a boomerang towards Tsubasa's back. Tsubasa noticing this, popped her ankle blades open and twirled her legs around destroying the feathers in one strike. As she landed back onto the ground with her ankle blades folding back into her armour, the Noise turned around to face her back and roared. Tsubasa instantly enlarged her katana into the giant blade as she prepared an _Azure Flash_ but as she turned around…

"Tsubasa-san!"

Hibiki coming out of nowhere in her anti-Noise armour, sent a flying kick straight at the Noise's jaw, quickly stunning it and sending it off balance.

Tsubasa snapped herself back into reality and jumped pass Hibiki before unleashing the attack.

 _ **Azure Flash**_

Using her giant blade, Tsubasa sent a straight powerful slice right down the middle of the giant Noise which instantly split in half before blowing up. Hibiki smiled in amazement of Tsubasa's attack, completely unaware that she was potentially going to end up falling flat as a pancake on the nearby fields.

Just then, Daiki in his masked form appeared and managed to grab Hibiki before she fell.

 **(End Zetto-Ame no Habakiri)**

Daiki lifted Hibiki back onto the road to see Tsubasa busy staring at her kill, which was burning in flames.

"Try that again and you'll end up falling into worse things than just soft grass fields." Said Daiki. "I recommend thinking rationally before jumping in like that recklessly Hibiki-san."

"Gomen…" Hibiki apologized. "I know I'm still holding you two back, but I'll do my best! So in order to protect people, I hope that we all can start fighting together!"

Daiki just smiled under his helmet as he looked at Hibiki's confident face.

"You're right… we should start fighting…"

Upon hearing that, Daiki's hand reached for his Zecter's horn.

Tsubasa then slowly turned towards them.

"How about… we fight each other then…?"

 **[Cast Off]**

 **[Clock Up]**

 **[Clock Over]**

In a flash, Daiki was standing in between Hibiki and Tsubasa who had her katana aimed at Hibiki but was blocked than none other than Daiki who was now in Rider form with his Kunai gun in Kunai mode up.

* * *

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division headquarters**_

"What are they doing?!" Genjurou yelled as everyone watched the fight between Tsubasa and Daiki and Hibiki.

"Look at the fire of youth!" Ryokou happily chimed.

"Where are you going commander?" one of the technicians asks seeing Genjurou leaving the room.

"Someone's gotta stop those morons." Genjurou replied leaving the room.

"He sure fits right in Ryokou commented before looking back at the screen. "In other news, those two really caught my interest. Can't just watch, I guess."

* * *

 _ **Back with Daiki…**_

"Huh?" Tsubasa gasped as she sees Daiki blocking her attack without her even noticing.

"What are you doing…?!" said Daiki.

"Get out of my way!" Tsubasa yelled as she continued her attacks which Daiki parried with no sweat before kicking her away.

"Answer me before I put you down!" Daiki yelled pointing his Kunai and Tsubasa as she got up pointing her katana at Hibiki.

"Tsubasa! What's the meaning of this?!" Hibiki cried out.

"Urusai!" Tsubasa shouted back.

"I cannot accept you Tachibana Hibiki."

"Join forces with you? Fight alongside you? Hell will freeze over before I, Kazanari Tsubasa can accept that."

"I want you to bring out your armed gear and fight me. If you wish to claim Gungnir, the spear that can pierce through anything as you Symphogear, you should come to terms with whatever that may entail."

"W-what do you mean 'come to terms'…" Hibiki asks. "I don't even know what 'armed gear' you're talking about. How should I come to terms with something I know nothing about?"

Tsubasa the puts her katana down as she turns to a corner with her bangs covering her eyes.

"You have no determination… You treat this like a funny little game…"

"Kanade…" Tsubasa muttered. "How dare you try to take Kanade's place!"

Tsubasa then launched forward in an attempt to get pass Daiki and land a hit on Hibiki.

Daiki however, quickly stopped the attack by switching his Kunai gun to axe mode and parries the attack, sending Tsubasa back.

"That's your reason?" said Daiki. "What a dumb reason…"

"Nani?!" Tsubasa growled.

"You think Amou-san would have wanted this?" Daiki asks. "For you to kill an innocent girl just because she has your partner's weapon inside her?"

"Don't talk like you know me Kabuto!" Tsubasa once again sent more attacks at Daiki which he easily dodged before locking blades with Tsubasa.

"Kazanari-san…" Said Daiki. "You're letting revenge blind you. I know Amou-san meant a lot to you and that you've haven't been the same since her passing, but I bet Amou-san would have never wanted to see you like this!"

"Shut up! You know nothing of what I've been through!" Tsubasa quickly pushed away breaking the lock.

"Furthermore Kabuto…" said Tsubasa. "You have no right to speak on Kanade's behalf especially since you've let her die to begin with!"

Daiki was unable to defend himself. He knew that it was the truth. He let Kanade die when he could have saved her if he was fast and strong enough. It was the same with Umi… he failed to save her too…

However, he knew that he couldn't let Umi's or Kanade's death affect him for the worse. He made a promise to continue living so as to protect everyone and never let them die or get hurt. Tsubasa was given Ame no Habakiri to do just that protect everyone, but she let the death of her partner Kanade to affect her and now wants to take revenge on Hibiki for it when she never intended for it to happen. Tsubasa was like him, someone who lost someone close to them but she was unable bear with it.

" _If that's the case… then I'll bear it for her!"_

"You let her die Kabuto!" Tsubasa yelled. "And I'll never forgive you for it! So don't go speaking like you know me or Kanade!"

"You're right…"

"What?"

"You're right," said Daiki. "Indeed I don't know you or her that well, Amou-san was your partner after all not mine. But there is one thing I do know."

"And what is that…?"

"I've promised myself, Kanade and a certain someone that I'll never let anyone else die or get hurt ever again."

"And yet you failed to keep that promise…"

"Yes and I still regret the lives that I was unable to save till this day. But I made sure that those who were responsible for those deaths to pay for their wrongdoings. But do not let that blind me regardless of the pain I felt from those deaths. And I think you are blinded by that and I intend to free you from it."

"Silence! I don't wanna hear another word from you!" Tsubasa yelled. "Blinded? What nonsense! If you feel responsible for those lives you were unable to save, then why not pay it with your own?!"

Tsubasa once again charged forward and attacked Daiki.

 **[Clock Up]**

Using Clock Up, Daiki sent several slashes at Tsubasa, knocking her to the side of the road.

She quickly got up and leaped into the air. She then enlarged her sword into the size of a building before kicking it towards Daiki with the help of her ankles switching to some sort of rocket booster which propelled her further.

 _ **Heaven's Wrath**_

Daiki reacted by jumping onto the blade of the sword and started running towards Tsubasa at high speeds

"Nani?!" Tsubasa gasped as she did not expect Daiki to able to run up her giant blade.

 **[One]**

 **[Two]**

 **[Three]**

Daiki closes the Zecter before pulling the horn back over.

"Rider Kick."

 **[Rider Kick]**

The jolt of electricity travelled up to the horn of his helmet before going to his right leg.

As Daiki reached the hilt of the blade, he jumped and aimed the kick towards Tsubasa. Tsubasa despite having enough time to react, did not have enough time to get her katana back to block the kick and had to make do with blocking it with her arms crossed.

But the kick when connected still shot her down like a meteor onto the road causing a massive crater. Daiki landed with his back facing Tsubasa as he lifts a single finger into the air while the giant sword landed two meters in front of him.

"Daiki-san!" Hibiki runs towards them to see the aftermath. "She'll be alraight right?"

However Daiki did not answer back and only just walked towards Tsubasa as she tries to desperately get up but to vain. At the same time, a storm broke out as rain drops start to pour down from the sky.

Hibiki watched in horror as she sees Daiki take out the Kunai gun once more in gun mode and aims it at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa looks up in pain as she sees the Kunai gun aimed blank point on her forehead.

"Ka…buto…" Tsubasa grits her teeth in pain.

"Daiki-san what are you doing?!" Hibiki yelled but Daiki once again ignored.

Tsubasa then reverts back into her Lydian uniform attire.

"Calmed down yet?" Daiki asks.

"S…Shut …up…"

"Guess not…" Daiki then grabs Tsubasa by the collar with his other hand while having Kunai gun still aimed at her.

"Y…You let…her… die…." Tsubasa grunted. "And…yet… you expect me…to let you and…this girl… go free… while I bear…the pain…of… Kanade's death…"

"You don't have to bear it anymore…"

"W…What…?"

"I'll be the one to bear it for you…" Daiki said as he tossed aside the Kunai gun and brought Tsubasa into an embrace.

"B…But why…" Tsubasa got out as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry… Kazanari-san…" muttered Daiki. "I wasn't able to save her back then…and yet you had to take part of the pain of her death which you didn't deserve…"

"I'll free you from it… and take the pain for you…"

"So please… go back to who you once were… the Kazanari Tsubasa which I bet Amou-san would want back."

"W…Who I…once…was…?"

"In my eyes you became an emotionless blade ever since Amou-san's passing, even your recent music was evident of that. It felt like you sang cause you were almost obligated to, not because you enjoyed it. You cut off the ones close to you and just fight with no emotion. And I am afraid that if you keep this up, you'll break sooner or later…"

"B..But…"

"But nothing…" Daiki cut off. "And you know that…"

"So please… if it's the pain of Amou-san's death that is preventing you from changing then allow me to take it for you so that you can not only live properly for yourself but also live for Amou-san."

"I-I-I….I…"

"My Ojii-chan once said this: A bond is a deep connection that can never be broken. Even if apart, heart and heart are still connected."

Behind Daiki, Tsubasa sees a vision of Kanade, as she walked towards Tsubasa as she places her hand on Tsubasa's cheek.

"You're taking things too seriously, Tsubasa." Kanade said in a concerned tone. "If you stay this tense, you'll break down one of these days."

"Kanade…" Tsubasa sniffed. "I-I'm sorry…"

"There, There…" Kanade coaxed. "You're my buddy and partner. I can't enjoy myself if you act like this."

"K-Kanade…"

"Now stop being like this… and start becoming the Tsubasa I know and love…"

"O-Okay!"

"That's the spirit! Because remember, you and I, we're Zwei Wing and together we can fly anywhere with our wings!

"A-And… we'll overcome any obstacle…." Said Tsubasa as her vision turned black with the vision of Kanade slowly fading into sparkles onto her hands.

Tsubasa then suddenly lost consciousness smiling as she lay in Daiki's arms.

"Amou-san… thank you…"

Daiki then got her up and carried her bridal style as he walked towards Hibiki and Genjurou as he arrived on scene.

"D-Daiki-san…?" Hibiki muttered.

"Hibiki-san… it's fine…" Said Daiki as he walked past Hibiki.

He then walks towards Genjurou and hands Tsubasa to him.

"She'll be fine…" Said Daiki. "I made sure to lower the impact of my kick just now to prevent it from killing her."

"Thank you Daiki-san…" replied Genjurou. "I'll be sure to tend to her wounds."

"Good…"

Daiki then walks off while undoing his transformation with Zecter flying away to the Kabuto extender he parked nearby.

"Hop on Hibiki-san."

"Wait we're leaving?" Hibiki asks.

"The Noise threat is gone and we've settled Kazanari-san down so I think we've completed our objective here."

Hibiki nodded as gets on and with that, Daiki and Hibiki drive off leaving the area.

* * *

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Division Headquarters…**_

As everyone got done drying up themselves from the rain, Genjurou had Tsubasa treated with a couple of bandages while reprimanding her for her actions when she came to.

"Talk about harsh Genjurou-san…" Daiki commented as he stood beside the door Tsubasa's ward. "I could hear you from out here even."

"You're one to talk young man after what you just did." Genjurou said. "Who do you think was the one who got her cooped up in that room?"

"Fair enough…" Daiki admitted in defeat.

"Regardless, I'm thankful that you did that though." Genjurou thanked. "That girl needed that lesson before she drowns any further."

Daiki nodded back as he got up to leave alongside Genjurou.

"Where's Hibiki-san?" Genjurou asks.

"She's waiting for me outside after I told her Kazanari-san was awake and fine." Daiki replies. "Speaking of Kazanari-san, there's something I would like to request from you if that's possible?"

"Of course, after what you did I think you deserve it." Genjurou replied. "As long it's within my power of course."

"Good, then I request…"

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

"Ok… I mean I'll try but no guarantees." Said Genjurou.

"That's fine." Daikie replied. "Even without you, I'll make sure it happens. I gotta go for now, I can't keep Hibiki-san waiting."

Daiki then left the academy doors as he sees Hibiki waiting for him outside next to the Kabuto extender.

"What took you so long?" Hibiki asks. "Miku is gonna be mad if I don't get back on time to finish the essay!"

"My bad." Daiki laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Let's get going then."

Daiki then passes Hibiki a spare helmet before the two rode back home.

"You think Tsubasa-san will talk to us again?" Hibiki asks. "I mean she got injured because of us…"

"Give her some time," Daiki assures. "Also I was the one that did the fighting not you so no need to blame yourself for her condition."

"Thanks Daiki-san." Hibiki thanked as she leaned her head on Daiki's back.

Daiki turned back to see Hibiki resting peacefullywhile leaning on his back which formed a small smile on his face.

" _What an amusing girl…"_ Daiki thought before focusing back on the road.

* * *

 _ **At some mysterious office…**_

"I see…"

At some mysterious office, there were two individuals who were bothe covered by the darkness of the room. One of them was sitting down on some office chair while the other just got off his phone as he hung the call up.

"So at last Kabuto is…" Said the man standing up. "However… We cannot allow someone outside of ZECT to be a Rider."

The man on the chair then turned to him. "Do you… like owls?" he asks the other.

"Yes." The other replied.

"Even if it's prey are covered in the black darkness…" The man on the chair continued. "Even if its breath is stilled as it hides… It smoothly brings it down."

"It's a beautiful sight." The man on the chair finished.

"I will definitely… search and find him." the man standing up replied as the man on the chair turns away.

"So… I shall I begin the next plan?" he asks.

"Go ahead…" the man on the chair replies.

* * *

 _ **In some street nearby street at night…**_

A middle-aged man could be seen running along the street in fear as he runs away from a dark figure.

The man then suddenly trips and falls over onto the ground as he struggles in vain to get up while starting to morph into a Worm.

Suddenly the figure sees him with it's yellow glowing eyes which resembled a wasp.

"Rider Sting…"

 **[Rider Sting]**

The figure then charged towards the Worm as the figure punched into an explosion of green smoke.

"Worm eliminated…" The figure said into a communicator before leaving the scene.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry this took so long, I've been pretty busy lately but I managed to finish this one just in time before I take my hiatus due to examinations. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the opening I've made for it. As usual here's the preview for the next chapter…**

"Wait how did you get in here?!"

"Trying to defy the organization?"

"Here eat this."

"I will defeat Kabuto as that is my mission!"

 **Anyways, leave me a review and pm me if you like or even follow or favourite this story! And as always, this is GhouliXEye signing out!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and welcome to chapter 4 of The Song of Heaven's Path.**

 **KingdomWarrior125: Thx for the feedback and glad you liked it.**

 **DragonWarrior74: Thx and also best of luck to your W story.**

 **Guest: Like that you're enjoying it, also the Tokyo ghoul X Amazons crossover is only in its planning stages and I still have other old stories I want to update so it may be taking a backseat for now.**

 **Now for the obligatory disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Kamen Rider. All properties belong to their respective owners.**

 **This fan fiction would be vaguely connected to my other Kamen Rider stories:**

 **The Devil's Violin (Kamen Rider Kiva X Highschool DxD)**

 **The Accelerated Tridoron (Kamen Rider Drive X Accel World)**

 **And with that all out of the way, here's the fourth chapter of The Song of Heaven's Path**

 **The Song of Heaven's Path Chapter 4: The Sting of Battle**

* * *

 _ **Two years ago…**_

As the explosion dissipated, the Noise in the blast radius all turned to ash that blew away into the wind leaving Kanade standing in the middle with her spear raised and a smile on her face where blood flowed out before she collapsed onto the ground.

"KANADE!" Tsubasa yelled as she ran to her partner's side and held her in her arms while tears flowed endlessly from her eyes.

"Where are you, Tsubasa?" Kanade got out with her bloodied mouth as she stared back at her friend with her cold dead eyes.

"It's so dark. I can't see you face…"

"Kanade…"

"I'm sorry… Seems like this is our last gig." Her hands twitched as she talked.

"Why… Why are you telling me that?" Tsubasa sobbed. "Don't be mean to me, Kanade."

"You've always been weak and a little crybaby." Kanade smiled back weakly.

"I don't care! I want to sing with you forever!" Tsubasa cried out.

She desperately tried to deny her friend's fate despite it being clear that she was going to die.

"Did you know, Tsubasa, that if you sing a lot, you get really hungry?" Kanade joked as her eyelids slowly dropped with a tear running down one of them.

Tsubasa eyes widen as she immediately held her partner as tight as possible as she started to turn into carbon ash before being blown into the wind…

"KKKKKKAAAAAANNNNAAAAADDDDEEEEEEE!"

* * *

 **(Opening)**

Twenty shadowy figures could be seen standing at different spots of a cliff side with a dark thunderstorm booming…

 _ **I am thou…**_

The camera pans to show one half of the group of shadowy figures…

 _ **Thou art I…**_

The camera pans to show the other half of the group of shadowy figures…

 _ **Thou has chosen the path of heaven…**_

The camera then pans to one of the figures…

The figure is revealed to be Kamen Rider Kabuto…

 **(Insert Next Level by YU-KI)**

 **(Instrumental)**

The screen is then covered by a set of insect wings before several bullet holes were shot through it. The scene then shows several shots Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked form with reflections of a certain drawing showing on the reflection of his armour before the set of insect wings got cut down by Kabuto himself while standing up.

The scene then shows the inside of an abandoned building with several Worms and Noise appearing inside it along with Kabuto in his rider form kneeling down with a pose. The camera then shows Kabuto at different angles before he jumps offscreen. It then shows Kabuto riding off on the Kabuto Extender.

 **Kimi ga negau koto nara**

The scene then switches to Kabuto on the Kabuto Extender once more riding past the front of a warehouse before switching to a complex showing Daiki, Hibiki and Tsubasa facing away from each other at different angles.

 **Subete ga genjitsu ni naru darou**

The three then started walking away from each other with the camera panning to each of their faces.

 **Erabareshi mono naraba**

The scene then shows a meteor crash land into the middle of the city. It then switches then to a group of Worms with static screens on their faces before revealing the faces of several citizens.

 **Bousou wo hajimeteru**

An insect wing the passes by replacing the Worms with the people whose faces were on the screen of each respective Worm. The scene then changes to show the the top of the Tokyo tower from the bottom with a ray of sunlight flashing beside it.

 **Sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mahou**

The scene then switches to show Daiki with a helmet on riding the Kabuto Extender to the middle of a road. Before Daiki could shown getting off the bike without his helmet walking away from the bike with a reflection of Daiki with the helmet still on the Kabuto extender going backwards while the actual Daiki walked towards the screen.

 **Jikan ga nai**

It then switches back to the front of the same warehouse this time with Tsubasa riding on her bike with a helmet on with a van following behind then to a public road in the city with logo of ZECT showing up next to the screen.

 **Moving fast, kokoro mo**

The scene the shows a split screen of Hibiki's and Umi's body on each half with a sketchbook showing a drawing next to them moving from top to bottom as they face the screen which was covered in some sort of green liquid. The screen then shows the drawing once more on the sketchbook before blurring out to focus on the green liquid on the screen.

 **Tokei hashirase**

The scene then shows Tsubasa standing in the rain before putting up her hand to show the same drawing on it before switching to Daiki and Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked form walking through each other.

 **Ashita no sono saki e**

The camera the shows Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked form and Daiki facing away from each other with Daiki watching a young Daiki run away. The scene then changes to the inside of a collapsed burning house with Daiki this time facing the screen and Kabuto facing the burning house.

The scene then switches to the same burning house this time with a young Daiki holding a dying Umi in his arms while she reaches for his brother's face.

The scene then switches to Daiki once more grabbing the Kabuto belt before switching once more to the Daiki and Umi with Umi managing to touch Daiki's face with Daiki holding onto to it as well.

The scene then finally changes to the Kabuto Zecter's horn being flipped initiating the Cast off.

 **Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi**

Kabuto then stands inside the abandoned building as the Masked form armour flies off him with the camera zooming towards him.

 **Umarekawaru**

Camera the shows the horn flip up onto Kabuto's helmet at different angles changing him into his Rider form.

 **Nani mieru**

Kabuto the stands in the building in his masked form while explosions happen around him with a insect wing changing the scene to show a close up of his helmet.

 **Speed koeteku motion**

Another set of insect wings then switches the scene to show Kabuto running through the explosions in the building.

 **Ittai jibun negai**

It then changes to show Hibiki/Umi once more staring at the green spotted screen in terror.

 **Dare no tsuyosa**

It then switches to the sketchbook with the drawing on it being dumped with the green liquid before changing to Tsubasa's hand once more with the drawing disappearing from her hand.

 **Shinjirareru**

Tsubasa then holds the same hand to her chest before screaming in tears in the middle of the rain.

 **Kousoku no…**

Kabuto then can be seen punching and kicking away a few Worms away while in Clock-up while several ZECT soldiers were sent flying in the opposite direction in slow motion.

 **Vision minogasu-na**

Kabuto is then seen standing in front of the same warehouse while the camera goes around him before switching to his face.

 **Tsuite-koreru nara**

The screen is then covered by the same set of insect wings revealing the title with the Kabuto logo: **The Song of Heaven's Path**

* * *

 _ **Present day…**_

"Kanade!"

As she widen her eyes, Tsubasa find herself jerked up from her bed drenched with sweat as she looked out at the window to see that it was morning.

"Kanade…" Tsubasa looked at her opened hand before clenching it into a tight fist. "I'll make sure that never happens again…"

It has been around a month since the little fight with Daiki and Tsubasa. Ever since that day, Tsubasa though changed, still had the death of Kanade weighed heavily over her shoulders. She felt ashamed of her actions during the fight and was unable to face Daiki and Hibiki whenever she visited the 2nd Division base.

"Kabuto…"

Tsubasa then got off her bed and started her morning routine, with taking a bath and changing into her school uniform. She then left her room to be greeted by Ogawa.

"Good morning, Tsubasa." Ogawa greeted with a smile. "I see that you're ready for school?"

"Morning to you too Ogawa-san." Tsubasa greeted back. "So what's today's schedule?"

"Well," Ogawa started. "Right after classes, you have rehearsals at 7pm and right after that, there will be an outdoor photo shoot at 9pm right after dinner."

The two soon entered the empty dining room, where Tsubasa took a seat at one of the empty tables all alone. She had been living in this house ever since middle school so she had most of the rooms to herself. The only ones that lived here other than her, were Ogawa who worked as her personal bodyguard and manager, and the servants that settled all the chores around the house. Though she used to live here with Kanade, those days were long gone for the past two years. So loneliness was common for her.

"Ah, your breakfast is here." Said Ogawa.

A tray was placed in front of her, containing the staples like rice and miso soup, along with a plate of fried salmon and pickled vegetables on the side in a bowl.

"Thank yo-

But as she turned to thank the person who served the dish, her eyes met with an unexpected visitor.

"Wait how did you get in here?!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

The one in question was none other than Daiki himself, standing there dressed in a butler outfit.

"Oh, I work here part-time now." Daiki replied calmly, ignoring Tsubasa's surprise. "Today's my first day on the job."

"Nevermind that!" Tsubasa got out. "Why are you even here to begin with is what I'm asking?!"

"Like I said before I work here now," Daiki replied back calmly still not caring about Tsubasa's surprised look. "I figured I might as well cook for you to make up for injuring you last month while making some cash out of it. Here eat this."

Daiki gestures over to the food for Tsubasa to eat.

"Please enjoy your meal Ojou-sama."

* * *

 _ **One month ago…**_

"You want to what?!" Genjurou exclaimed in disbelief.

Daiki had requested to be a chef and Tsubasa's personal butler in Kazanari household and be the one to cook for Tsubasa which was shocking since considering what he done for Tsubasa, he was expecting a reward consisting of money, weaponry or even a high ranking position in the 2nd Division but the young man instead asks to be a butler at the Kazanari household of all things.

"Like I said, I want to be a chef and Kazanari-san's personal butler in the Kazanari household." Said Daiki. "I'll take care of Kazanari-san and what she consumes till she's ready to be back on the battlefield."

"But why do this?" Gejurou asks. "Don't tell me you still blame yourself for Kanade's death?"

"Amou-san was Kazanari Tsubasa's long time partner and best friend." Said Daiki. "Yet I let her die before Kazanari-san's eyes unable to prevent it. This is the least I could do to help before she could get back on her own two feet and start living normally again. All I need you to do is convince the family to hire me part-time."

"You know we already have Ogawa to take care of that correct?"

"I'll be focusing more on cooking and making sure Kazanari-san's recovery goes well. If there is any danger or threats, I'll leave it mainly to Ogawa-san to defend her while I back him up should the situation call for it."

Seeing the seriousness on Daiki's face, Genjurou sighs in defeat.

* * *

 _ **Present…**_

"Itadakimasu…"

As Tsubasa stares at the food, she could find nothing really strange from it. It looked like any other Japanese breakfast.

She cautiously with chopsticks in hand reaches for a piece of salmon before putting it in her mouth.

…

….

…..

Tsubasa's eyes became wide as she glanced at Daiki before putting her head down with her hands covering her mouth, almost like she was about to throw up.

"Tsubasa are you ok?!" Ogawa asks in a panic. "Tendou-san! Did you do something to the food?!"

Daiki did not answer back and merely stood there in place stoically before opening his mouth.

"Wait for it…" Daiki muttered which confused Ogawa.

…

….

…..

"HEAVEN!"

That single yell made Ogawa fall on his butt as he watches Tsubasa have a total out of character scream so much so that looked like she was having a huge food gasm complete with white blasts of light being shot out of her mouth and eyes.

" _And here I thought that someone like Kazanari-san would be immune to my cooking… looks like she is unfortunately like the rest in both my world and this world…"_

Whatever cooking he was taught by his grandfather, was basically like some sort of forbidden dark art that no universe was clearly ever ready for.

* * *

 _ **At some complex at night a day ago…**_

*BANG*BANG*BANG*

Gunshots could be heard as a whole pile of Worms were being shot by a group of ZECT soldiers. Though it was for naught as the Worms took the shots like it was nothing.

On the ground were several most likely dead ZECT soldiers lying there motionless while the ones still standing fought the remainder of the Worms only to be struck down by their claws and tendrils a second later. It was a total slaughter fest to say the least.

Tadokoro was inside a white van which had several screens installed which showed the massacre from a significant distance away. With him inside was a woman dressed in formal wear while manning the computers. Her name was Misakihara or Misaki for short.

"All men are down!" yelled Misaki.

"Yabai…' Tadokoro cursed as he watched his platoon get annihilated. "Remaining troops hold your ground for one minute then retreat afterwards!"

The soldiers obeyed and gathered together to try to hold back the Worms as much as they could while preparing to fall back later on.

" _Dammit, he isn't here…I was so sure he would turn up with such a big Worm attack. Argggh! Forget it! I gotta make sure I hold the fort and wait for backup from base!"_

"Contact headquarters immediately for backup!' Tadokoro commanded.

"Hai!"

But as Misaki could hit the call button to contact base, something on screen caught both her and Tadokoro's attention.

The engine roar of a bike could be heard as an armoured figure rides said bike towards the Worms while causing a few to be knocked to the side. The figure had a bulky piece of silver armour on top with yellow highlights and a sort of honeycomb design on his chest with the insides coloured in a neon green. His arms were covered with yellow armour pieces and silver shoulder guards that had a logo of a bee with the word 'ZECT' written on it. On the bottom half, he wore a silver belt with the word 'ZECT' sculpted on it once more with his legs protected by a few more pieces of yellow armour. This was all topped off with a helmet with a honeycomb-shaped visor and mouthguard, and two sharp black antennae on top with a red jewel slotted in between. His left wrist had some sort of silver brace on with mechanical wasp attached to it.

This is Kamen Rider TheBee, Masked form.

"We'll take it from here." Said TheBee on some sort of communicator in his armour to the van Tadokoro was in before getting off the bike.

He then reached for the wings of the mechanical wasp on his wrist and flips them over. This causes a spark of electricity to emerge and spread all over his body while popping out his armour.

"Cast off."

Right on command, TheBee then twists the bee and flips it to make the stinger face towards his hand while the Worms charged face on at him.

 **[Cast Off]**

 **[Change Wasp]**

The armour then flies off his body, crashing into the Worms and knocking them back before revealing TheBee wearing a much sleeker suit of armour consisting of a chest plate in yellow with black stripes across it, sharp silver shoulder guards and finally a yellow helmet with a dark yellow visor and a pair silver antennae on top. He is now Kamen Rider TheBee, Rider form.

Right behind him, two other white vans came in filled with armed ZECT soldiers only with gold highlights on their arms and legs. They all marched out and lined up beside TheBee.

"Platoon A, use explosive bullets and take the head-on. Platoon B and C, surround them and build a path to retreat." Commanded TheBee which the soldiers followed their leader's orders.

Platoon A first got into position and started firing at the Worms while Platoon B and C surrounded them. But as the Worms continually took in the gunfire, they started to molt with smoke emanating from them and their bodies turning red.

"They're molting!" informed one of the soldiers.

"Flash Bomb!" TheBee commanded prompting one of the soldiers to take out said flash bomb and slide it next to the Worm's feet.

The flash bomb then activates unleashing rays of bright light which blinded the Worms. Using this chance, TheBee then runs forward into the group of Worms and starts to beat one of them down with a few jabs before doing the same to the one next to it and repeating the process. It then ended with the Worms blowing up leaving behind green smoke.

"Worm eliminated…" TheBee announced.

He then twists back the mechanical wasp and removes it from his brace before releasing it to fly away while undoing his transformation. It reveals a young man who looked to be in his early to mid-twenties with brown hair and black eyes wearing a black trench-coat, dark blue dress shirt and black trousers. He was Sou Yaguruma.

"Yaguruma!"

The voice belonged to Tadokoro whom exited the vehicle alongside Misaki to meet the after-mentioned Sou.

"Long time no see, Tadokoro-san." Replied Sou as he shook Tadokoro's hand.

"Seems like ZECT has chosen for you to be TheBee as I expected." Said Tadokoro. "You are the most elite of Shadow after all."

"Heh, you flatter me too much Tadokoro-san." Chuckled Sou. "I'm merely doing my job as the leader of Shadow and as a member of ZECT."

"Don't get it twisted Yaguruma. I still am proud and happy for you that ZECT chose you to be TheBee but I am sure that that decision was not just to fight and eliminate the Worms right?"

Sou kept quiet for a moment before speaking once more.

"A keen eye as always huh Tadokoro-san?" Smirked Sou. "Sorry to say this but I was ordered to remain silent on my mission by the higher-ups, though I'm pretty sure you're smart enough to figure it out."

"Anyways, I gotta report back to headquarters so I'll be heading off." Sou bowed before leaving. "We're leaving."

"Hai!" replied the soldiers as they followed suit.

The two silently watched as Shadow left the scene. A frown can be seen forming on Tadokoro's face.

"They're after them both isn't it?"Misaki asks which Tadokoro gave a slight nod. "If that's the case, what are we going to do?"

"We get to them before they do…"

* * *

 _ **Present day, back at the Kazanari household…**_

After a delicious dinner prepared by Daiki, Tsubasa's final task for the day was a photoshoot for a popular local fashion magazine.

Tsubasa was in her room putting on her last of her clothes before she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Tsubasa answered while which allowed Daiki to enter the room.

"Your ride is here Ojou-sama, I believe that you're prepared?" Daiki asks.

"I'll be there in a minute." Tsubasa replies.

"Ok I'll be waiting outside if you need me Ojou-sama."

But as Daiki was about to leave, Tsubasa's voice stopped him.

"Wait."

Daiki turns around to face Tsubasa.

"What is it Ojou-sama?"

"First off quit calling me that, Tsubasa is just fine." Said Tsubasa.

"As you wish Tsubasa-sama." Daiki bows which made Tsubasa sigh in disappointment.

"Close enough…" She sighed. "And secondly, you haven't answered my real question this morning, what are your reasons for working here exactly?"

Daiki, not saying anything at first paused for a moment before speaking.

"You can say that I feel responsible…"

"Responsible?"

"Y'know, for what I did that day." Daiki replied which reminded Tsubasa of the tantrum that she threw with Hibiki before Daiki had to put her down for it.

"To be honest, I would have done the same thing like you but I've learned to forget about it and move on…"

"Forget about it…? Wait you don't mean-

But just as Tsubasa could finish her sentence…

"Tendou-san! The car is ready, is Tsubasa prepared yet?" Ogawa called from afar.

"We'll be there in a minute!" Daiki called back. "I'm afraid we'll have to stop this conversation here or we'll be late for the photoshoot. Shall we make a move?"

Daiki then offers his hand to Tsubasa whom seeing that time was not on her side, took Daiki's hand and stood up before being escorted to the car outside.

" _Learned to forget about it… was he like me once…?"_

She turned to look at Daiki while walking behind him. He certainly gave off the kind of feeling that he had been through a lot assuming what he said at the base was true. She wouldn't consider him an ally yet but neither an enemy as well since he had proven himself to not be one. He felt like some sort of wildcard.

Out of the corner of his own eye, Daiki then spots Tsubasa staring at him from behind.

"Is something wrong?" he asks with a natural-looking smile.

"No, everything is fine." Tsubasa lied. "Let us be on our way."

* * *

 _ **At some crime scene…**_

"So this is the place?" asks Tadokoro.

"Yes, five victims in total." Replied Misaki. "Two women and three men. All bodies found brutally mutilated and corroded with some sort of acid. We've sent it to lab for testing."

The two had just arrived at a photo studio where a clearly a fashion photo shoot had just gone horribly wrong. The equipment was broken and cluttered the floor, the white backdrop had a few claw marks and splotches of green acid was all over the place with the dead victims having covered in it. The area was walled off with tape and ZECT soldiers standing guard while forensic officers were investigating the bodies.

"Turns out, the previous attack was within the vicinity of this place and coincidentally, both these attacks happened at around the same time yesterday. I suspect that they may be connected." Reported Misaki while scrolling through her tablet in her hands. "Another thing to note is that most of the main victims were newly-wed couples."

"Guess you've got our work cut out for us, any idea where they may strike next?"

Misaki unfortunately shook her towards Tadokoro's question.

"Great… now what?" Tadokoro grunted under his breath, a little frustrated by the situation.

"I can help with that."

The two turned towards the source of the voice that belonged to Yaguruma walking towards them alongside the soldiers of Shadow.

"The higher-ups sent me to assist you in the investigation. These attacks I've heard have happened near this area for quite some time this past month and were either at churches, popular wedding ceremony spots or photos studios"

"But what about that other Worm attacks that happened while this one was happening?" Misaki asks.

"They're probably acting as some sort of distraction while the main one went for the kill, I mean think about it those Worms that time put themselves out in the open and attacked random civilians in the area. It may seem like random Worm instinct to attack people or so they want us to think."

"So question now is where the next main attack is most likely to happen, which is either the nearest clothing store or photo studio." Yaguruma finished.

"Yet so far this has been the last photo studio in the area that has been attacked. Also most of the churches and popular wedding areas have been attacked already and we've confirmed that there are no planned wedding ceremonies in the area for a least a week." Tadokoro countered. "So we're basically back to square one."

"Not necessarily, that is just but one pattern we've found out to these attacks, there could be more than just that one pattern we've just have to keep looking for more of these before we figure the next attack's location."

"Ok then so far the only pattern known is that the Worms attack with a group acting as the distraction while the main one attacks either at a church during a wedding or a photo studio while getting a wedding photo." Misaki concluded. "But since they've attacked the last photo studio in the area, we can basically strike that out from the list."

Yaguruma kept silent while listening in to Misaki's explanation before speaking.

"Mind if you bring me to see the victim?" he asks.

"Sure, they're over there." Tadokoro escorted.

As they reached the scene of the attack, Yaguruma surveyed the area. The place was a mess the bodies were all contorted and covered with green slime while still having their tattered clothes on. It was a shame honestly, to see such a perfectly good dress which was worn by the model who getting her photo taken be ruined.

That was when it hit him.

"That's it! Misaki-san, mind if I take a look at the bodies of the previous attacks before they were sent to the lab?"

"Oh um… sure here you go." Misaki stuttered before handing over her tablet showing various photos of the previous attacks complete with the bodies."

With the tablet in hand, Yaguruma starts scrolling through the photos of the previous crimes with the victim's bodies still intact. He wanted to confirm something to make sure his theory was correct. It was then he caught eye of each of the victim's clothes that he knew that he hit the nail on the head.

"Ok, Tadokoro-san what's the nearest photo shoot that's happening in the area whether it be a wedding or not?"

"Misaki-san!" Tadokoro commanded which prompted Misaki to instantly turn back to her tablet and started scrolling through it's contents.

"It's 2km west from here, near one of the city's bridges. Oh no…" Misaki gasps.

"What is it?" Tadokoro asks her though one look at her facial expression, he could tell it wasn't good news.

* * *

 _ **At some nearby bridge…**_

Along the railings of a huge waterway with a huge bridge extending across it was what seemed to be a set up for a fashion photo shoot with lights and camera stationed to point towards the water. There was staff already there preparing the area with some nearby a huge hanger with clothes and a tent as a dressing room while the others handled the camera and lighting.

Tsubasa was already there in the tent getting her makeup done with Daiki and Ogawa standing guard outside.

The photographer then walks up to them.

"So is Tsubasa-san ready yet?" he asks clearly getting slightly impatient.

"Very sorry, she'll be out in a minute." Ogawa apologized before gesturing over to Daiki to check up on her.

Daiki takes the hint and enters the tent.

"Excuse me Tsubasa-sama, may I ask whether you are done? The cameraman is waiting."

Tsubasa was sitting on a chair in front of a makeup table and having the makeup artist attend to her.

"I'm just about done, give me a second." Replied the makeup artist.

After putting the finishing touches to Tsubasa's eye liner, she backs up and lets Tsubasa off the chair.

"And done!"

"S-So how do I look?" Tsubasa asks.

The bluenette was dressed in white and light blue dress with the top resembling a traditional Cheongsam (Chinese dress) while the bottom was white with a translucent blue frill and with a flowery and butterfly design all the while showing off part of the corner of her thigh. She was also wearing high heels and her hair was tied up with a butterfly hair pin. Even without the makeup, Tsubasa looked like a stunning beauty.

Daiki though known to be stoic and unfazed to most things thanks to his grandfather's training, is still vulnerable to the beauty of the opposite sex like any straight male out there and what was in front of him right now certainly got to him.

He was no pervert but he had to be honest to himself and admit that Tsubasa was just simply gorgeous.

"Absolutely beautiful." Daiki simply smiled, igniting shades of red all over the bluenette's face.

"T-T-Thanks…." Tsubasa stammered looking away to face a corner. "…Glad the flowery design worked…"

"My Ojii-chan once said this: Flowers can make any girl glow."

Though Tsubasa has gotten used to being seen with such dresses and clothes, she hasn't really been seen by a guy around her age one on one, much less asked the guy how she looked. She was so embarrassed that she was seeing stars but was snapped back into reality by Daiki's voice.

"Anyway we should get going, everyone is waiting for you."

Tsubasa nods and they both left the tent to start the photoshoot alongside Ogawa.

But as they made their way to the camera, their ears were greeted with the screams of torture.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!"

Their feet were promptly forced to run towards the source.

What they their eyes came into contact with was a huge group of Worms attacking the area with the corpses of a few of the camera crew while the rest were brutally injured but still hanging for their dear lives. Amongst the group of Worms, one in particular stood out as the leader.

It was purple and orange in colour with purple claws and some sort of large orange colar with spines coming out from all sides. Its face was also purple and it was as if it was molded into shape of an insect skull. It was a Verber Worm Rota.

"Ogawa-san, as you are currently my superior, I seek your permission to use the Kabuto Zecter."

"Permission granted." Ogawa replied.

With perfect timing, the Kabuto Zecter comes flying in onto Daiki's hand as he reveals the belt under his butler jacket.

"Henshin."

 **[Henshin]**

By sliding in the Kabuto Zecter, blue hexagons started to form around him the Masked Form armour, transforming him into Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked Form.

Daiki rushes in and pulls one of the Worms away from one of the camera crew and punches it away before shooting it with the Kunai gun bowing it into green smoke.

"Get out of here now!" he warns which the crew member complies and runs away along with the rest.

Another two charged at him from behind but Daiki countered by switching his Kunai gun to Axe mode and slashes them away before repeatedly sending slashes at them. He then ends it by giving all the regular Worms one big heavy swing of his axe, causing them to explode in a huge green cloud.

Daiki view then changes to face the Verber Worm Rota that had a huge cluster of Worms surrounding it to act as protection.

"Cast off."

Daiki the reaches for the Kabuto Zecter's horn and flips it over.

 **[Cast Off]**

 **[Change Beetle]**

The armour flies off Daiki, changing him into his Rider Form before colliding into a chunk of the Worms and causing them to explode into green clouds but still barely made a dent in the Verber Worm Rota's defense.

Daiki then takes out the Kunai from the Kunai gun's handle and prepares to hit the Clock-Up pad on his belt.

"Clock-

But before he could Clock-Up, the sound of gunfire interrupts his train of thought as he sees the Worms get shot by a barrage of gunfire. Daiki's view follows the trail of gunfire to the source which revealed the elite ZECT army, Shadow. But among the army, three people stepped out that caught his eye.

Two of them was Misaki and Tadokoro, which was shocking in of itself but the one that really got Daiki's attention was the figure in between them. It was Kamen Rider TheBee.

It was then they caught Daiki's glance and noticed him.

"That's…!" Misaki was taken aback when witnessing Daiki in his Rider form.

"So he's here too huh?" Sou smirked. "This going to get interesting."

"We have to eliminate the Worms first," Said Tadokoro. "We'll take care of him later."

"Way ahead of you." Sou then flipped up the wings of the TheBee Zecter on his wrist. "Cast Off."

He then flips the TheBee Zecter around with the stinger facing away.

 **[Cast Off]**

The armour then flies off his body to change him into his Rider form.

 **[Change Wasp]**

"Platoon A and C stand your ground and open fire from a distance, Platoon B get your blades out and take them head on with me."

He then rushed into battle alongside a portion of his amry and started beating the Worms while the others shot down a few of the Worms from afar.

Daiki not wasting any time, went in as well and the two Riders started fighting their way through the hoard of Worms to reach their leader.

The fight goes on for a good while but it was clear that neither the Riders nor Shadow were making any progress on the Worms.

Realizing this, Sou after kicking away a Worm makes a command.

"All Platoons back off and stay a safe distance away!"

The troops immediately followed their orders and backed away from the fight, leaving Daiki and Sou the only ones left fighting the Worms.

"Kabuto, Clock up and move the Worm." Said Sou before punching away a Worm.

"Very well." Daiki replied after kicking away another.

"Clock Up."

Sou pushes a slider on his belt while Daiki pushes the Clock Up pad on his belt.

 **[Clock Up]**

The two then disappeared from the Worm's sight, leaving them confused. But they both sped towards them and start knocking them into the air one by one with Daiki using the Kunai gun while Sou used his Zecter's stinger.

 **[Clock Over]**

The two stopped facing away from each other while from a distance away, all the Worms came crashing down before exploding in a huge cloud of green smoke.

Seeing that it's wall of Worms was down, the Verber Worm Rota then speeds off to escape.

 **[Clock Up]**

The two Riders gave chase and the three landed themselves at the top of an office building.

 **[Clock Over]**

The Verber Worm Rota gave a sinister growl and aimed it's claws at Daiki and started attacking which Daiki started backing up and dodging. However, TheBee interrupts it by kicking it from the side away and engaged in combat with it.

He swings two punches before dodging another strike and sending a kick to the Worm's gut, sending it back near the edge of the building.

With the Worm a safe distance, turned to face away the Worm.

"Rider Kick."

 **[Rider Kick]**

Sou then presses the center button on the TheBee Zecter, causing a spark of electricity to travel from his wrist to the antennae of his helmet then finally to his right leg.

After getting up, the Verber Worm Rota charges straight for Sou with its claws ready to strike in the air.

But instead, Sou surprises it by sending it a side kick with his right leg which had the spark formed into the shape of a stinger at the end of his foot which was pierced right through the Worm's chest. Sou then slams his foot down with all his strength causing the Verber Worm Rota to explode from the impact into a cloud of purple smoke.

Daiki though silently watching him, did not trust TheBee especially since he was the leader of Shadow like the TheBee of his world during his grandfather's time.

Sou then turns to face Daiki and walks towards him.

"We fight the Worm for peace, humanity's behalf." Sou then puts his hand out. "We want you to work with us."

At first it would seem pretty obvious for Daiki to accept his proposal, especially since ZECT of this world seemed to be all for destroying the Worms and giving peace much like the 2nd Division does with Noise. But unlike the 2nd Division, he had a personal bias preventing him from completely trusting them, much less even work for them due to what his world's ZECT had done to humanity in the past. But in order to really test if his suspicions of this world's ZECT were correct, all he need to say was…

"Sorry." Daiki walks past Sou, totally ignoring the handshake. "But I work solo and I prefer to keep it that way, so no thanks. No offence, but I also don't really trust your organization to begin with."

"Hmph." Sou then lowers his hand down. "So that your decision huh?"

Sou chuckled a little before turning around and walked next to Daiki.

"Though I personally respect your decision, I would strongly advise you to reconsider immediately."

"And why's that?" Daiki asks. "I already made it pretty clear about my answer."

"Trying to defy the organization?" Sou snickered. "Heh, you've got some guts I'll give you that. But if you plan to go through with it and refuse our proposal, we have but one choice."

Daiki then out of the corner of his eye spots the ZECT troops surrounding him from all sides.

" _Guess I was right about them… they're no different no matter what world they're from…"_

"What are you trying to do?" Daiki asks.

"I'll make this easy, either you come with us or we peel that belt off your corpse. I would encourage the former."

"And if I want neither?"

"Then latter is automatically applied."

Sou then swings his arm from the side but was blocked by Daiki's wrist.

"I will defeat Kabuto as that is my mission!"

* * *

 _ **At some mysterious office…**_

"We have finished the preparations for the next phase…"

At the office, the two guys were there again both shrouded in darkness.

"Good…" The man on the office chair smiles. "How is TheBee doing…?"

"So far it is proceeding smoothly…" replied the man in glasses.

"Excellent…" The man on the chair then gets up. "We have an appointment later with her don't we?"

"Indeed…" the man in glasses nods. "Shall we get going then?"

* * *

 _ **At some creepy mansion…**_

" _Solomon's cane…"_

" _What happened to activation test of the Holy Relic we handed over?"_

There was a huge room filled with all sorts of torture devices everywhere with a huge center camera hooked up. There was a woman with long light blonde hair and was wearing nothing but long sheer gloves, sheer stockings and high heels while testing some sort of weapon in her hand while talking on an old-fashioned phone to someone on the other side in English.

"As reported, the test showed completed relics need a considerable level of phonic gain."

"It won't be so easy…"

" _Black Art… We need to show the world the technology of a lost civilization and make it by our own means."_

The woman then lays down on one of the huge chairs at the end of a long dining table in the center.

"It's all give and take. I appreciate the aid your country has lent us. I'll leave today's duck hunt and later developments to you."

" _Seems you appreciate my services. I expect you to uphold your end of the bargain, then."_

"Of course. I would do nothing less. Obedience is the key to longevity after all."

She then hangs up the phone and gets off her seat.

"So despicably vulgar." She frowned. "I'm tired of how remarkably unremarkable his homeland is."

"And yet you still decided to align yourself with them."

The voice belonged to none other than Dark Kabuto who revealed himself from another room in his Rider form.

"Now, now." The woman cooed. "That's no way to treat a lady. Besides you came to me as well after all."

"Like I had a choice…" The Rider clicks his tongue. "You threatened her safety and ordered me like a slave."

"Ara Ara, how cheeky of you to say…" The woman seductively said. "We both want to destroy ZECT don't we? So if I were you, I would obediently shut up and follow the rules…"

"Anyway you might want to leave for now," The woman then makes her way to the room's exit. "I have a meeting later on and I can't have them seeing my luscious body. This body is for your and her eyes only after all."

She then leaves the room, leaving Dark Kabuto alone.

"Hibiki… Kanade… I'm so sorry…"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Once again sorry for the late upload, but I've finally finished my examinations and I can finally start writing a little more frequently. Though don't expect regular uploads, I'm not a machine after all. Anyways here's the preview for the next chapter:**

"Why help… me of all people?"

"She was just a ray of sunshine."

"I might not be able to make it for the shooting stars tonight."

"There is no need for two riders."

 **As usual, leave me a review and pm me if you like or even follow or favourite this story! And as always, this is GhouliXEye signing out!**


End file.
